Total Drama Finish
by TotalDrama612
Summary: The fourth and final season of Total Drama! All twenty four contestants return to compete one last time for five million dollars. This is sure to be a majorly dramatic season! Who will win, on Total Drama Finish!
1. Episode 1

This is my version of season 4. I will update everyday, leading up to Christmas (There are 24 "episodes" so the big finale will be on Christmas Eve).

Also, I do not own Total Drama.

Chris: Season 1, Total Drama Island; Owen won $100,000 but gave it all away. Season 2, Total Drama Action; Duncan won in a tiebreaker finale vote and won the million bucks. We'll never know what he did with it. Season 3, Total Drama World Tour; Heather won a cool million atop Hawaii's biggest volcano, but our friend Ezekiel dragged it into the volcano with him. And now we come to season 4, the biggest and most totally dramatic season ever. All 24 contestants, 5 million dollars, and everything on the line. This is Total Drama Finish!

**Part 1: The Island**

Episode 1: Here We Go Again

All twenty four Total Drama contestants were gathered on the Dock of Shame at Camp Wawanakwa. It was three months after the finale of Total Drama World Tour, and everyone was feeling fine. Sierra was out of her wheel chair and had her hair all grown back, Alejandro had fully recovered from his lava burns, and Ezekiel was back to his semi-normal self after three months in the hospital. Needless to say, they were all ready for one final chance. Chris and Chef walked over to greet them.

Chris: Welcome everyone, to the fourth and final season of Total Drama; Total Drama Finish!

Harold: Yes! Time to win this thing!

Courtney: In your dreams!

Chris: Settle down kids! Save the fighting for later. Fighting for five million dollars, that is!

The contestants all gasped.

Heather: Did he say five million?

Cody: Whoa, I didn't think they could afford to give away that much money!

Chris: Well we are, so you better hope you win this thing. Now listen up; this season, there will be absolutely NO reward challenges. Every episode will end in elimination. There will also be no returning. Once you're out, that's it. You're done with Total Drama for good.

Noah: Hm, seems intense.

Chris: Yeah, you won't be so sarcastic and smug if you're out.

Noah just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Chris: Anyway, since you already know the accommodations here, I'll skip the tour and get right to dividing you into two teams. If you are a former member of Team Amazon, please step to my right.

Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Cody and Sierra walked over to the right.

Sierra: Yeah, we're on the same team!

She squeezed Cody tightly.

Cody: (cough) Can't, ack, breathe!

Courtney: Duncan had better not be on this team!

Heather: No Alejandro either!

Alejandro glanced over at Heather, and for a moment she thought she saw hurt in his gaze.

Chris: No need to worry about that, because all former members of Team I am Really Really Really Really Hot are stepping to my left.

Duncan, Alejandro, Owen, Noah, Izzy and Tyler walked over to the opposite side.

Duncan: Aw man, can't I be with Gwen?

Chris: I don't think so, makes it more dramatic!

Gwen: Ugh, I hate Chris.

Izzy: Yeah Noah, same team again. Woo!

Noah: Uh, yeah.

Owen: At least we're on the same team, buddy!

He picked up Noah and gave him a tight hug.

Owen: Just one thing, why do you think Izzy is paying attention to you and not me?

Noah: Because life hates me.

Owen: Is it because I broke up with her? Oh, I shouldn't have done it!

Noah: Look pal, don't worry about it right now.

Izzy: Hey Noah, who are you talking to?

Noah: Are you serious?

Izzy: Oh Noah, you're so silly!

Noah and Owen exchanged confused glances.

Owen: Yep, I think she's mad at me.

Chris: Alright, would all former members of Team Victory, which only had a victory like once, please step over and join Team Amazon. EXCEPT… Lindsay. You go join Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot.

Lindsay: Yay, Tyler!

Tyler: Awesome!

Chris: She actually remembers you this time?

Tyler: Yeah, we've been spending a lot of time together these past three months since last season ended. I think I'm actually implanted in her brain now, woo!

Chris: Okay… anyhoo, let's have Trent, Katie, Sadie, Beth and Eva join the team on the left, and Geoff and Justin join the team on the right. That should do it! Left team, you'll be known as the Blue Squad, and the right team will be known as the Red Squad.

Duncan: Really, that's the best you could come up with?

Chris: Just get into the main lodge! Your first challenge will begin after a hearty lunch of Chef's grub.

The contestants sighed as they followed Chef into the main lodge. The Blue Squad sat at one table and the Red Squad sat at the other.

CC:

Blue Squad:

Alejandro: I know that last season I was rather manipulative, and came so close to winning. Am I upset, yes. But it is because Heather, the love of my life, broke my heart. I have to make her see that I really do love her, despite what she has done to me.

Beth: Well, I may not have competed last season, but in season 2 I almost won! Maybe I can have enough luck this season to actually win! That would be so cool!

Duncan: Yeah, so I made it to the final four the first time, won a million bucks the second time, and joined halfway through last time and got to the final five. I think I'll be able to slip my way up to the top again. There's just one problem- Courtney.

Eva: I was not given a fair chance at this game! I deserve to win, and that's exactly what I'm going to do, so everyone better just watch out!

Izzy: Woo! Izzy is ready to win! Oh and by the way, since Owen can't hear me in here I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm pretty mad! And I know I broke up with him, but that was only because I had a concussion and he was the one that wanted to break up with me! No one dumps Izzy!

Katie: It's so good to finally be competing again!

Sadie: I know right?

Katie: Eeeee!

Sadie: Eeeee!

Lindsay: What am I supposed to say again? Oh yeah, I really want to win. And I'm so happy about my team. Tyler and Beth! This season is going to be great! Maybe we'll get to go shopping!

Noah: Ugh, here we go again. Let all the lying and backstabbing begin. I guess if I want to win, I should really make sure to step up my game, but I tried that last season, and what was the point? And now Owen is all upset about Izzy. Needless to say, it is a problem that I will be forced to deal with.

Owen: Yay, a final season! I really hope Noah and I are the final two, and then we can tie and split the five million dollars, and everything will be awesome! Oh yeah, except the part about Izzy ignoring me.

Trent: Well, this should be interesting. But you know, my goal here isn't really to win. It's more to get back together with Gwen. Then again, who am I kidding? She likes Duncan. Stupid Duncan!

Tyler: To the extreme! I am fully prepared to tackle any challenge Chris decides to throw at us. I really want to win, that'd show everyone back home! And then Lindsay and I can go on a vacation together!

Red Squad:

Bridgette: This is it, I'm going for it this time. I can't let any distractions get in my way. Don't get me wrong, I love Geoff, and I'll work with him. We could really do a lot with that money.

Cody: Alright, it's time to win! And with Sierra by my side, hopefully we'll get pretty far again. And if I've learned one thing, it's to never trust Alejandro. Ever!

Courtney: Okay, how many times do I have to do this? Why can't I just win already? But more importantly, I am going to make Duncan and Gwen miserable, and make sure they get eliminated early!

DJ: I'm starting off fresh. No animal curse! And Mama says that if I try my best, maybe I'll finally win. I just hope no one tries to trick me again like Alejandro did last season.

Ezekiel: So, I'm not going to try and be too overconfident this time, eh. You know what happened last time. And yeah, funny thing is, I can't remember most of it, eh. It's really weird. But I'm back to just being plain old Zeke now, eh!

Geoff: Dudes, it's great to be back! Yeah, it sucks that I won't get to host my own show anymore, but at least I'm here with Bridge. And winning a million bucks wouldn't be so bad!

Gwen: So I get one more go at this. I really wish that Duncan was on my team. I just hope that when I'm spending time with him I won't feel so awkward having Trent here. But we've kinda been getting along as just friends, so maybe he isn't jealous of Duncan and I anymore.

Harold: Well, I guess this is my last chance to stand up tall and prove my mad skills to the world. And Leshawna, of course. It's time to win this thing, and I can't let anyone such as Alejandro stand in my way!

Heather: I cannot believe this! I won fair and square! Where is my money? As for Alejandro, he had better not try anything else on me. You'd think he would have got the message.

Justin: Well well well, I'm back. And after not competing last season, the others' anger has been focused on Alejandro, who by the way is not as hot as he thinks. Who is going to expect this gorgeous face to cause any sort of trouble? That's right, no one! This is my last chance, and I'll do anything to win this time around!

Leshawna: Okay everyone, here we go. This season, my number one goal is taking down Heather and Alejandro, once and for all. They should definitely not have made it to the final two last season!

Sierra: Yay! Another season of Total Drama! Cody and I are definitely going to take it this season, I just know it!

End.

Chris: Okay, now that you're all done with lunch and you're beginning of the season confessionals, get into your bathing suits and join me at the top of the infamous cliff.

Heather: What?

Cody: Oh no, not again!

Chris: Afraid so.

All twenty four of the contestants trudged slowly up to the top of the cliff.

Chris: Yeah, so whoever has the most divers to land in the circle wins. Only this time, the circle is even smaller!

The contestants looked down and gasped at the tiny safe area that they had to jump in to.

Noah: Perfect.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Episode 2

Here's the second episode, enjoy!

And of course, I do not own Total Drama.

Episode 2: To Dive or Not to Dive

Chris: Okay, Red Squad, your go.

Justin: I'll jump first.

Leshawna: Go for it gorgeous.

Harold: Hey! Leshawna!

Leshawna: What?

Harold: You shouldn't be calling other guys gorgeous.

Leshawna rolled her eyes and followed Justin off the cliff. She landed in the safe zone, but Justin landed in the outer shark-infested area.

Justin: No need for me to worry.

The sharks just carried him to the beach.

CC:

Justin: Wow, just how many advantages does being beautiful have?

End.

Harold: Ha, I can top that! Look out below!

The others watched nervously as he jumped off. Like Justin, he landed in the outer area, but the sharks weren't as friendly to him.

Harold: Ah, sharks! Help, help!

Chris looked down, amused.

Chris: Alrighty, who's next?

The rest of the team exchanged nervous glances.

Sierra: Okay, let's go Cody.

Cody: But Sierra-

She grabbed him and they fell off the cliff, screaming until they landed in the safe zone below.

Geoff: Come on Bridge, woo!

Bridgette jumped after him.

DJ: Time to do this DJ, come on.

He then ran to the edge and jumped off, landing right on top of a shark.

DJ: Ahhh!

The shark snapped its jaws at him and chased him to the shore.

Chris: Just four more to go, so who's up?

Courtney, Gwen, Heather and Ezekiel looked at each other.

Gwen: Let's get this over with.

Duncan: You can do it, Gwen!

Gwen looked back at him and smiled. She then noticed Trent looking at her.

She quickly turned around and jumped off. Heather reluctantly followed.

Courtney: Once again, no. I choose not to do such a ridiculous task!

Chris: See, it's that attitude that always causes you to get voted off.

Courtney: Shut it!

Ezekiel: I'm not going to either, eh. Getting voted off would be fine with me.

CC:

Ezekiel: So yeah eh, as I said before, I'm not gonna be trying to win this time. It only ended in disaster last time, eh. I watched what happened at the finale. I don't even remember any of that!

End.

Chris: Okay, that's ten jumpers and two chickens for the Red Squad. Blue Squad, it's your turn!

Owen: Woo! Let's go buddy!

Noah: Owen, wait-

But it was too late. Owen grabbed him and they both fell down into the lake.

Izzy: My turn!

Tyler: And me!

Lindsay: Wait for me, Tyler!

Alejandro: Duncan, care to go?

Duncan: Look man, don't even talk to me. I'm not putting up with any of your crap again.

Alejandro: No, I've changed. In fact, I-

Duncan: Just save it!

With that, he jumped off the cliff. Katie and Sadie followed, squealing in delight.

CC:

Alejandro: Well, just as I figured, no one believes me. But I truly am not going to betray or trick anyone this time! I learned my lesson, and it was a very painfully burning one.

End.

Chris: You going or what?

Alejandro: Oh, yes.

He then dove off, leaving only Eva, Trent and Beth.

Beth: I can't do it.

Eva: You will do it, and you'll like it!

She then picked up Beth and tossed her over the edge.

Beth: Ahhh!

Eva then whipped around angrily and faced Trent.

Trent: Ah, I'm just going to jump now.

Eva: You do that!

Trent quickly jumped off, with Eva in pursuit.

Chris: Well then, looks like the winners of the first challenge are, the Blue Squad!

Owen: Awesome!

Tyler: Yeah!

Heather: Ugh!

Harold: Don't worry team, that just means they get the pull carts, right?

Chris: Actually Harold, no. That was it, there is no hot tub building this time. Blue Squad wins, Red Squad loses and has to vote someone off.

Red Squad: Oh no!

Chris: Sorry, I guess I'll see you losers at the campfire ceremony tonight!

In the main lodge for dinner, the Blue Squad were happily celebrating their victory. The Red Squad however, were nervous.

Gwen: Well, who's going?

Heather: How about Zeke? We don't want that little creep turning into an animal again and taking my million dollars into a volcano!

Ezekiel: Listen, I'm really sorry eh. I guess winning just really went to my head.

Courtney sighed.

Courtney: Well, I guess I can relate with that.

Leshawna: Wow, Courtney admitting she's obsessed with winning, never thought I'd hear that.

Harold: Leshawna, let's be serious. I need to know if we're ever going to have a serious relationship.

Leshawna: Oh Harold would you just cut it out?

Harold: What do you mean?

Leshawna: Listen, I already told you, I just don't like you in that way! You're a really good friend, but that's it!

Harold: But Leshawna!-

Leshawna: Enough, honey!

She then walked out. The rest of the team looked at Harold. He bent his head in sadness.

Cody: Oh come on buddy, cheer up.

Harold: Sorry Cody, but I'm just too upset right now.

He sadly walked out of the main lodge.

Geoff: Poor dude.

Bridgette: I think we all know what we have to do.

The others all nodded in agreement.

Ezekiel: Wait, why are we nodding?

At the campfire ceremony, the twelve members of the Red Squad sat and waited to receive marshmallows.

Chris: You all know the drill, when I call your name, you'll get a marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow will be forced to walk the Dock of Shame, hop on the Boat of Losers, and leave. And I'm being serious this time when I say, you can never ever come back. Ever. The first marshmallow goes to Justin.

Justin: Yes!

Chris: Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Heather, Gwen, Cody, Sierra, Courtney, Harold. And the final marshmallow goes to…

Leshawna and Ezekiel glanced at each other.

Chris: Surprisingly, Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Yes! I wasn't the first voted off!

Leshawna: What?

Heather: So long, Leshawna!

DJ: Sorry, but you were mean to Harold.

Leshawna: I was mean to Harold?

She turned to face Harold, who was sadly eating his marshmallow.

Leshawna: I was just telling you the truth, honey. I didn't want to lie to you, you're a really good friend.

Harold: You mean it?

Leshawna: I sure do.

The two of them hugged.

Chris: Okay, enough with all this sappy stuff! Leshawna, it's Dock of Shame time! You will now get to stay at Playa de Losers until the finale, but know this; you will never get to compete in Total Drama ever again. With this being the last season and all, you know.

Leshawna: Ha, good! Bye everyone, good luck.

Harold: Farewell, Leshawna. I'll win it for you!

With that, Leshawna hopped on the Boat of Losers. She waved as the boat pull away from the dock.

Chris: Well, that wraps up the first day of season 4! With one down, we have twenty three contestants left to battle it out for five million dollars! What surprises lay ahead? Find out, on Total Drama Finish!


	3. Episode 3

Here's the third episode, hope you guys are liking it so far.

And of course, I do not own Total Drama.

Episode 3: Dodge It!

The twenty three contestants were rudely awakened by Chris.

Chris: Come on campers, get out of bed! It's time for your next challenge!

In the boys' side of the Blue Squad cabin, Duncan jumped out of bed.

Duncan: Man this guy pisses me off!

Owen was still lying in his bed.

Owen: Aw, same here.

Owen then grabbed Noah from the bunk overhead.

Owen: Let's go! Time to win another challenge!

Noah: Yippee.

As Owen, Noah, Alejandro and Tyler got dressed and left the cabin, Trent glared at Duncan.

Duncan: What's wrong with you?

Trent: Nothing, just tired, man.

Duncan: Okay then. I'm gonna go give _my _girl Gwen a kiss good morning.

With one last smirk at Trent, he left the cabin.

Trent: Ugh, jerk!

Outside, Chris brought them down to the beach where the dodgeball court was set up again.

Gwen: Oh great!

Chris: Yep, today's challenge is a game of dodgeball!

Noah: Are you just going to repeat all of the same challenges from the past?

Chris: Why don't you zip it? Since you all know the rules, I'll give you five minutes to talk out your strategies, then the game begins. Good luck!

Blue Squad:

Duncan: Alright guys, we can do this. Just follow my lead and we'll win it easy.

Trent: Wow Duncan, you seem to be really confident.

Duncan: Yeah, and I'm gonna win this for us. You got a problem?

Trent: Nope. Just saying.

Lindsay: Ooh! My Tyler is super great at dodgeball!

Tyler: Well, I don't like to brag-

Noah: Dude, you suck at dodgeball.

Eva: At least he played last time, chicken!

Noah: Huh, you weren't even here for this challenge, you shouldn't be talking.

Eva: Are you looking for trouble?

Owen: No no, he's fine thanks! Why don't we all just settle down and be friends?

The team members all sent their final glares at each other, and then got ready to play.

Red Squad:

Courtney: Okay team, we can do this! Let's show that Blue Squad who's boss, and most importantly, defeat Duncan!

Geoff: Are you ever going to get over that whole thing?

Courtney: Hey, shut it!

Gwen rolled her eyes.

Gwen: Let's just please get this over with.

Ezekiel: Woo, the Zeke is ready to play, and win!

Cody: What happened to not being overconfident?

Ezekiel: Sorry eh, I'm just so excited that I didn't get voted off first!

Courtney: Ugh, let's get ready to play.

Chris: Okay, let's get ready. And this time, all of the members of your team are playing at once. If you get hit with the ball, you're out. If you catch the ball, the thrower is out. No tag back ins. Last team standing wins!

Chef blew the whistle and the game began.

Alejandro threw a ball at Cody, which angered Sierra.

She whipped a ball and it hit Alejandro. She threw another one but Duncan caught it.

Duncan: Buh-bye!

He then picked up a ball and threw it at Courtney, who dodged.

Courtney: Ha, nice try loser!

Noah was sticking to the back of the court.

Izzy: Come on Noah, it's fun!

She was then pelted in the face by four balls.

Noah: Yeah, looks it.

Beth and Tyler were hit, then DJ and Harold.

Lindsay: What am I supposed to do again? I keep forgetting!

CC:

Lindsay: I may forget a lot of things, but at least I've never forgotten Tyler! Wait, have I? I forget.

End.

Geoff threw a ball and got her out.

Lindsay: Ow!

Courtney: Good shot Geoff, but aim for Duncan!

Geoff: Sure, whatever.

CC:

Geoff: This whole feud between them has gotten really old.

End.

Ezekiel: Yeah, let's go! Zeke is the master of dodgeball!

Eva: Fine, catch this, loser!

She whipped a ball at him and it smacked him in the chest, but he managed to catch it before it fell to the ground.

Ezekiel: Aw yes!

Eva: What? No way!

Chris: Eva, get off the court! You are out!

Eva angrily stormed off the court.

Ezekiel: See ya!

He then hit both Katie and Sadie.

Geoff: Alright Zeke!

Courtney: Wow, he is pretty good!

Owen threw a ball at Bridgette, but Geoff jumped in the way and caught it, getting Owen out.

Owen: Aw man!

Duncan got Heather and Justin out.

Now the only ones who remained on the court were Duncan, Trent and Noah for the Blue Squad and Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette and Ezekiel for the Red Squad.

Courtney: Get ready to lose, Duncan!

Duncan: Not today, princess!

They threw balls at each other and got hit in the face at the same time. Geoff couldn't help but laugh. Trent then hit him and Bridgette.

Ezekiel: Hey!

He then hit Trent.

Trent: Oh no! It's up to you, Noah!

Noah looked across the court at Ezekiel, who was staring at him with a determined smirk on his face.

Noah: Oh great, just great.

Chris: It's Noah versus Ezekiel! Who will win? So dramatic!

Duncan: Come on dude, show that little Eze-creep who's boss!

Owen: Yeah buddy, what Duncan said!

Noah looked at them and then back at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: You're going down, eh!

He picked up two balls and threw them at Noah.

Owen: Oh no, I can't watch!

But Noah managed to dodge both balls.

Alejandro: Throw him out, amigo!

Noah picked up a ball and tossed it at Ezekiel, but the throw wasn't aimed correctly.

Noah: This sucks!

CC:

Noah: As I've stated before, I don't do sports. What don't people understand about that?

End.

Courtney: Hurry up Zeke, just get him out already!

Ezekiel: No problem, eh!

Izzy: Quick Noah!

Noah picked up a ball and threw it as hard as he could. It swerved off to the side, away from Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: I'm gonna catch it!

Geoff: No dude!

Courtney: What are you doing?

Ezekiel jumped into the way of the ball and it smacked him in the face.

Chris: The Blue Squad wins again!

Duncan: Alright, yeah!

Owen: Way to go, Noah!

Katie and Sadie: Eeeee!

Chris: Well Red Squad, I guess I'll see you at elimination, again!

The Red Squad glared at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: What?

At the campfire ceremony, the eleven members of the Red Squad waited to receive marshmallows.

Chris: After another defeat by the Blue Squad, I have marshmallows for Gwen, Heather, Geoff, DJ, Harold, Bridgette, Justin, Cody, Sierra, and…

Courtney glared at Ezekiel.

Chris: Courtney. Zeke, it's time for you to catch the Boat of Losers.

Ezekiel: Aw man!

Chris: I guess not getting voted off first for once really went to your head, didn't it?

Ezekiel sighed and walked down the Dock of Shame.

Chris: And with that, twenty two remain! What will happen next? Find out next time on Total Drama Finish!


	4. Episode 4

Here's the fourth episode, enjoy.

And of course, I do not own Total Drama.

Episode 4: Un-Bear-able Nature

The twenty two contestants were eating their breakfast in the main lodge. At the Blue Squad table, Noah was sitting between Owen and Izzy.

Noah: Gee, I always love a hearty dosing of Chef's green slop.

Owen: Me too!

He picked up his plate and gobbled it down. Noah rolled his eyes.

Izzy: That was so awesome when you won the dodgeball challenge Noah!

Noah: Huh, it's no big deal.

Izzy: But it is! You were super great!

She hugged him and then returned to eating. Owen leaned over to him.

Owen: Wow, Izzy seems to be getting along with you really well, huh?

Noah: Ah, yeah, I guess.

Owen: I wish she'd pay attention to me.

At the Red Squad table, the ten remaining members were disappointed with their second loss in a row.

Heather: Come on people, today we've got to step it up!

Harold: Definitely.

Bridgette: Hey Geoff, tonight do you want to see a movie?

Geoff: We can do that here?

Bridgette: Yeah, I think Chris and Chef set up a big projector on the amphitheater.

Geoff: Oh, sounds cool.

CC:

Bridgette: I feel like if I spend more time with Geoff, I can really make him believe that I love him. You know, I just still feel guilty about kissing Ale-jerk-dro last season.

End.

Chris walked in to greet them.

Chris: Good morning campers, are you ready for today's fun challenge?

No one replied.

Chris: Great! Meet me at the campfire pit in ten!

At the campfire pit, the contestants gathered to find out what Chris had planned for them this time.

Chris: Today's challenge will be a hike into the forest, and spend the night.

Katie and Sadie hugged each other tightly.

Sadie: No, not this again!

Katie: Please Chris!

Katie and Sadie: Noooo!

Chris: Quiet, sheesh! Maybe if you actually stay with your team this time, you won't end up in a cave and cost your team the win! Anyway, let's get moving. I'll see you tomorrow!

As the contestants began walking into the woods, Eva stopped and glared at them.

Eva: If you screw this up, I'll make sure you both go home!

Katie and Sadie looked at each other nervously and reluctantly followed the others into the forest.

Blue Squad:

Alejandro: Alright everyone, let's move. We just need to make sure nothing goes wrong and we'll get back to camp first in the morning.

Tyler: Ah, why are you taking the lead?

Duncan: Yeah, what don't you understand? No one trusts you.

He grabbed the map from Alejandro and continued on.

Katie: We believe that you've changed Alejandro.

Sadie: Yeah, though it's sickening, we know you love Heather.

Alejandro: Well thank you ladies, it's nice to have someone on my side.

Red Squad:

Justin: Come on team, this way.

He stood and let his team pass by in the direction he was pointing. Sierra was walking at the back of the pack, behind Cody.

CC:

Justin: It was time for me to make my move.

End.

Justin: Sierra, what's wrong?

Sierra: Oh it's nothing. Okay, it is something. You see, Cody is my best friend, which is great, but I just really wanted to be even more.

Justin: I know how you feel. There's a girl that I really like that doesn't like me in that way either.

Sierra: Really? You always get girls because of your hotness. Who is this girl? Is it someone here?

Justin: Yes, and in fact, I'm talking to her right now.

Sierra gasped.

Sierra: Me?

Justin: Ugh, I knew you wouldn't be happy.

Sierra: No no Justin, I am!

CC:

Sierra: Sorry to sound like Katie and Sadie here, but eeeeeeee! Justin like likes me! OMG, this is so exciting!

End.

Justin: Do you return those feelings?

Sierra: Well, I guess. How about a movie tonight? Or wait, tomorrow night, if we're both still here which I really hope we are!

Justin: Sounds good, thank you Sierra.

CC:

Justin: Hook, line and sinker!

End.

When the team reached their campsite, Heather and Courtney began arguing about how to set up the tent properly.

Bridgette: I guess we'll have to save that movie until tomorrow night, huh Geoff?

Geoff: Yep, sure thing Bridge.

They kissed and then Geoff walked over to DJ and Harold.

DJ: I'm really glad to see you two together.

Harold: Yeah, I definitely thought there would be some rockiness after she kissed Alejandro.

Geoff: Dude, you maybe wanna stop bringing that up?

Harold: Oh, sorry.

DJ: Well buddy, you can't pretend it never happened. If we ignore the past, how can we avoid making the same mistakes again? That's what mama always says.

Harold smiled and nodded in agreement.

Geoff: I didn't make a mistake, okay? It was Bridgette! Now lay off me dudes!

He stormed off, leaving DJ and Harold nervous.

CC:

DJ: We didn't really mean to upset him.

Harold: But maybe we shouldn't have kept on about it.

DJ: Yeah. I hope we didn't cause any trouble.

End.

At the Blue Squad's campsite, things were running smoothly. The tent was set up, there was a roaring fire, and once again, Owen managed to catch a bunch of fish.

Lindsay: This stuff tastes really good. What's it called again?

Tyler: Fish.

Lindsay: Oh right, thanks Tyler!

Noah wasn't eating any.

Owen: Come on buddy, try some. It's good for you!

Noah: Ah, no thanks mom. I don't eat fish, especially fish that you just caught and are now cooking over a campfire.

Lindsay: Ha ha, silly Noah! Owen isn't your mom!

Noah: Ugh.

Trent: Hey guys, are we missing someone?

Eva: Wait a minute, not one, two! Katie and Sadie, those little freaks! I warned them!

Noah: Why don't you just cool it, iron woman?

Eva: Shut it! Where are those little twerps?

Duncan: How can two people be so ridiculously stupid?

Alejandro: I was talking to them before, but I don't know where they went.

Tyler: If we don't find them, we're gonna lose.

Eva: That's fine, they were warned. I'm going to kick both of their sorry butts onto the Boat of Losers!

At the Red Squad's campsite, the campers were getting ready to go to sleep.

Heather: And remember, we have to get up early tomorrow and beat that stupid Blue Squad, understood?

Harold: Ugh, yes Heather. Gosh!

Just as they were settling in, a bear wandered onto their site.

Cody: B-b-bear!

The contestants screamed and ran around in circles, panicking.

Harold: Wait, stop! You're only making it more angry!

Heather: Climb the trees!

Bridgette: The branches are too tall!

Heather: Then run back to camp!

The ten team members ran in the direction of the campgrounds, the bear in hot pursuit.

DJ: I hope it doesn't follow us to our cabins!

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef were getting ready to go to bed.

Chris: Woo, it's late. I wonder how the contestants are doing?

Chef: Bears probably got 'em.

The two of them laughed, but just then the Red Squad ran into view with the bear right on their tail.

Chris: Ahhh! What are you doing? Chef quick, do something!

Chef: What do you want me to do?

Chris: Tell the bear to calm down!

The contestants ran past Chris and Chef, who the bear then attacked. Chef managed to finally shoo it away, back into the forest.

Chris: Ugh, that bear was savage!

The contestants laughed as they saw that Chris was beaten up.

Chris: Not funny!

Heather: Ugh, we lost, didn't we?

Chris: Well I'd like to say that you did, considering you laughed at me, but since it is five past midnight, it is _technically _morning, so you win.

The Red Squad cheered at their first victory. They were then able to sleep in their cabin.

Chris: Huh, I can't wait to see the looks on the others' faces when they find out that they lost!

In the morning, the Blue Squad returned to camp and found out what had happened.

Eva: Oh well, time to eliminate someone!

Trent: Yeah, but where are they?

Just then, Katie and Sadie came running into the camp.

Katie: Yes, we made it!

Sadie: Sorry about getting lost guys! It was really crazy! We-

Katie: Ah, Sadie…

Sadie: What?

She then looked and saw the rest of the team glaring at them.

Katie and Sadie: Oops.

At the campfire ceremony, Chris held eleven marshmallows.

Chris: After your first defeat, I have marshmallows for Trent, Alejandro, Duncan, Beth, Izzy, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Eva, and Owen.

Katie and Sadie hugged each other nervously and looked at Chris.

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to…

The two girls closed their eyes and hugged each other tighter.

Chris: Me!

He took the marshmallow and tossed it in his mouth.

Katie: Wait, what?

Chris: That's right, I was thinking; why don't you both get lost? That way, I won't have to listen to one complain that the other one is gone.

Katie and Sadie looked at each other, then smiled.

Sadie: We're going to get to stay at Playa de Losers together!

Katie: Yay!

Katie and Sadie: Eeeee!

The two of them ran down the Dock of Shame and hopped on the Boat of Losers.

Eva: Ha, good riddance.

Chris: Now we're down to twenty, and the drama is really just starting to heat up! What more lies ahead? Find out next time, on Total Drama Finish!

Later that night, Bridgette walked into her cabin. It was dark, but she could tell that Gwen, Heather, Sierra and Courtney were all in their beds. But then she noticed that someone else was in Courtney's bed too.

Bridgette: Courtney? Is that Duncan with you?

She turned on the light, and gasped at what she saw. Geoff was with Courtney, and they had stopped making out when the light came on, looking at Bridgette in shock and horror.

Geoff: Bridge, I can explain!

But Bridgette just whipped around and ran out of the cabin.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5 is here. Thanks all of you who are reading!

Of course, I do not own Total Drama.

Episode 5: Phobia Factor 2

In the main lodge, there was a lot of tension at the Red Squad table, particularly between Courtney, Geoff and Bridgette. Sierra was cuddling up to Justin, which confused Cody. DJ and Harold were worried about what was going on with Geoff, seeing as he and Bridgette weren't even looking at each other. Heather and Gwen were just eyeing everyone, trying to figure out what was going on.

DJ: Alright, I'll be the one to say it; what's going on between you two?

Geoff looked at him.

Geoff: I, ah, kinda…

Courtney: We don't need to talk about it, Geoff.

DJ and Harold exchanged confused looks.

Harold: What have you got to do with this, Courtney?

Bridgette angrily turned to face them.

Bridgette: You want to know why? Because I found Geoff in Courtney's bed last night, making out with her!

The other contestants, even over at the Blue Squad table, turned and looked at her in shock.

Duncan: Oh, real nice princess.

Courtney: Why don't you shut up?

Geoff: Bridgette, listen. I just-

Bridgette: I don't want to hear it!

With that, she stormed out.

Owen: Whoa, didn't see that coming. Why would Geoff cheat on Bridgette? And with Courtney?

Noah: Think about it, Bridgette did kiss Alejandro last season. Maybe Geoff wanted some sort of revenge?

Owen: Hm, maybe. Hey listen, do you think Izzy is into you?

Noah: What? No! Are you crazy?

Owen: No, it's just that she seems to be hanging around with you lately.

Noah: She's always hung around with me, and you.

Owen: Yeah, but more so lately. It's almost as if she _really _likes you.

Noah: Whatever.

CC:

Owen: I miss my Izzy.

End.

Chris walked into the main lodge to join them.

Chris: Wow, there seems to be quite a lot of tension and drama going on right about now, huh?

Duncan: Cut the crap, McLean. What's our stupid challenge for today?

Chris: Well I'm glad you asked. It's Phobia Factor 2!

The contestants all let out sighs and complaints.

Chris: Come on campers, the sooner we start the sooner we get done.

Owen: I'm totally over my fear of flying anyway, especially after having to be on a plane last season.

Chris: Yeah, and that's why you're gonna use this lie detector and tell us what other big fear you have!

After completing lie detector tests, Chris knew all of the contestants' fears and had challenges set up for each of them.

Chris: Okay, first up for the Blue Squad, Duncan! Time to give _two _music store standees a big hug!

Duncan: Seriously?

Noah: Just do it, dude.

Trent: Yeah, especially since you have no problem hugging more than one girl at once.

Duncan: Are you dragging Gwen into this?

Trent: No.

Duncan: Then shut your mouth before I shut it for you!

CC:

Trent: Well come on, he did cheat on Courtney. I always knew he was a jerk, and now Gwen is with him. Just thinking about it makes me mad.

End.

Duncan reluctantly gave the standees a hug.

Chris: That's one for the Blue Squad! Next up, Cody! Hope you're ready to defuse a major bomb.

Cody: Is it another garbage bomb?

Chris: Well, you could say that. I personally do consider Sierra to be garbage!

Cody: What?

He whipped around to see Sierra with a time bomb strapped around her. She was tied to a tree.

Sierra: Cody, help me!

Cody: Don't worry Sierra, I'm coming!

Chris: Ha ha ha! That oughta be interesting! Now while Cody is doing that, why don't we get to some more fears?

Tyler managed to actually spend five whole minutes with chickens.

Lindsay: Yeah Tyler!

Tyler: Awesome, I did it!

CC:

Tyler: Woo! I totally just conquered my chicken fear!

End.

Lindsay had to walk through a mine field, and she didn't make it across. Harold managed to fend off ninjas while DJ beat a giant snake.

Chris: Nice!

DJ and Harold high-fived at their victories.

Izzy managed to fight off monkeys, while Alejandro failed to eat candy.

Alejandro: Ugh, I am so ashamed.

Chris: Well, that's three for the Blue Squad and two for the Red Squad. Up next, Gwen!

Gwen: Oh no!

CC:

Gwen: At least last time I was buried on the beach, Trent stayed with me until the mime scared him away. I wonder if Duncan will stay with me.

End.

Chris: Alright Gwen, we'll dig you up in ten minutes. I'll give this walkie-talkie to anyone you want.

Gwen spoke through her walkie-talkie.

Gwen: Is Duncan there?

Chris: No, I don't know where he is.

Harold: I'll talk to her.

Chris: Okay Gwen, I'm giving it over to Harold, good luck!

Gwen: Wait no-

Harold: Hi Gwen! Okay, so do I have several things to tell you…

Gwen sighed. This would be a long ten minutes.

Chris: Okay, Beth, time to climb into a pile of bugs.

Beth: Okay, it won't be so bad.

Eva: Good, then hurry and get it over with!

Beth: Okay, sorry!

CC:

Beth: Eva really scares me!

End.

She managed to climb into the pile of bugs.

Chris: That makes four for the Blue Squad!

Geoff managed to survive a hail storm, but Courtney couldn't jump into the pool of green jelly.

Chris: Ooh, that makes only three for Red Squad. Bridgette, Trent!

He sent the mime out after Trent, and Bridgette had to go into the forest. Meanwhile, Cody was still trying to diffuse the bomb.

Sierra: Hurry Cody, there's only a minute left!

Cody: I'm trying!

With one last wire cut, he managed to stop the bomb and untie Sierra.

Sierra: Yay! Thank you BFF!

Cody: Listen Sierra, there's something I've been meaning to tell you-

Sierra: Hold on just one minute Cody!

Cody watched as she ran off to the side and gave a big hug to… Justin.

Sierra: Oh yeah, I'm totally dating Justin now! Aren't you happy for me, BFF?

Cody: Ah, yeah, I guess.

Cody looked on, confused.

Justin: Come on Sierra, let's go show Chris that you're safe.

As they walked away, he gave an evil smirk to Cody.

Cody: Huh? What just happened?

Chris: Okay, with Cody and Sierra done, that leaves the score at Red Squad five, Blue Squad four. Heather, it's sumo time!

Heather managed to avoid the sumo wrestler.

Chris: Six for Red Squad!

Meanwhile, Trent had gotten rid of the mime.

Trent: Yes! Take that, mime!

With two minutes left for Gwen, Harold was still talking to her.

Harold: And that's why I consider myself to be such a survivor.

Gwen: That's great Harold. How much time is left?

Trent: Only about a minute.

Gwen was surprised; Trent had taken over and was talking to her!

Gwen: Oh, hey Trent. You survive that mime?

Trent: Don't worry, I got rid of him. So, you're team is leading by one though. And I guess in about thirty seconds, it'll be by two.

Gwen: Ha, sorry to see you lose.

Trent laughed.

Trent: Yeah, well I guess I wouldn't mind losing to you.

Gwen: Yeah. Um, listen Trent, I-

Chris: Time to dig her up!

Trent helped Chris dig her out of the hole, and she was relieved to see the light of day.

Gwen: Thanks, Trent.

Trent: So what were you about to tell me?

Gwen: Oh, nothing. Just really glad that we're friends!

Trent: Oh, yeah, me too.

Chris: Okay, that's seven for the Red Squad, and only five for the Blue Squad. Let's see; Bridgette is still in the woods-

Just then, Bridgette ran into sight, screaming.

Chris: What happened?

Bridgette: I heard a weird noise! Please don't make me go back in there!

Chris: Ah, I guess the score remains the same then. Who's left? Oh, Eva, Noah, and Owen.

Eva had to wear a pink dress for her challenge, which she managed to complete.

Chris: Alright, Blue Squad is at six, but still one point behind the Red Squad. Owen, for your challenge, you have to hold in all of your farts for the rest of the day!

Noah: Seriously, that's your worst fear?

Owen: Yes! It just builds up and up and up! What am I going to do?

Duncan: Just hold in your gas, dude.

Noah: That's not such a good idea. Owen will turn into a time bomb of-

Chris: Okay Mr. Smartypants, how about we move on to your challenge? You have to spend ten minutes in the dark boathouse.

Owen: You're afraid of the dark, buddy?

Noah shivered nervously as he opened the door to the boathouse.

Noah: Not exactly…

He reluctantly closed the door.

Chris: Ha ha, he knows what's waiting for him in there!

The other contestants looked at each other, waiting to see what would happen next.

In the boathouse, Noah could hardly see. He moved forward ever so slowly until he bumped into something. He looked up and through the darkness he saw the horrific face of a clown.

Noah: Ahhhhh!

He burst through the door and ran screaming past the other contestants.

Chris: Yeah, he's afraid of clowns. Can't really blame him.

Owen: Well I don't blame you either, little buddy, I don't like them either!

His stomach then rumbled loudly.

Owen: Oh yeah, Chris?

Chris: What?

Owen: I can't hold my farts anymore!

The ground then began to shake as if an earthquake was about to hit.

Chris: Run!

The contestants screamed and ran for cover, but it was too late. With one large explosion, the entire island was surrounded in a thick, green, and stinky fog.

Owen: Ha ha, sorry!

At the elimination ceremony, the ten remaining members of the Blue Squad were about to become nine.

Chris: Now that we've had a chance to de-stink and fumigate the camp, it's time to send one of your sorry butts home! And you can't come back, ever.

Noah: Just get on with it.

Chris: Alright then, let's see. I have marshmallows for Duncan, Trent, Beth, Tyler, Izzy, and Eva. Congrats on conquering your fears, guys! Next we have two of our failures; Lindsay and Alejandro!

He tossed each of them a marshmallow, leaving only Noah and Owen.

Owen: Oh no, how can this be?

Chris: I don't know, maybe because you both contributed to the team's loss.

Noah: Hey, I won that stupid dodgeball game. Why isn't Alejandro leaving?

Chris: Let me finish! The final marshmallow goes to…

Owen grabbed Noah and hugged him, waiting in nervous anticipation.

Chris: Noah.

He tossed the last marshmallow to Noah, leaving Owen without one.

Chris: Sorry Owen, it's Dock of Shame time, dude.

Owen: Oh, okay. I'll really miss you, buddy.

Noah: Here, you can have my marshmallow. I don't care for them anyway.

Owen: Gee, thanks Noah! Win it for the both of us!

Duncan: Smell you later, pal.

Tyler: Bye Owen.

Owen: Oh yeah, and sorry about stinking up the island before.

He then looked at Izzy, who wasn't paying much attention to him. With one final sigh and another wave to the others, he hopped on the Boat of Losers.

Chris: Wow, our big buddy is gone already! What drama will continue next time? I'll see you right here to find out, on Total Drama Finish!


	6. Episode 6

Time for episode 6, and thanks again for reading.

I do not own Total Drama.

Episode 6: Someone's in the Kitchen with Courtney

The contestants were getting up in the morning, ready for the day's challenge. In the girls' side of the Red Squad cabin, Bridgette didn't even look at Courtney.

Heather: Ha, nice going Courtney! You really screwed up this time, didn't you?

Courtney: Oh you just be quiet, Heather!

Sierra: But Courtney, why were you kissing Geoff?

Courtney: I don't want to talk about it!

CC:

Courtney: Okay, so I guess maybe I kissed Geoff because I knew it was wrong. I guess I just felt like being bad, kind of like when I was with Duncan. Not that I miss Duncan or anything, yuck!

End.

The nineteen contestants gathered outside and waited for Chris. Alejandro looked over at Heather.

Alejandro: Heather, may I speak with you for a moment?

Heather: Ugh, what do you want?

Alejandro: Look, I know we may have had our little "falling out" last season, with you kicking me in the kiwis and all, but I just wanted to let you know that I still have those feelings of love for you. The fact that you shoved me out of your way to get that money just made me love you even more!

Heather: Ugh, you're pathetic, you know that?

Alejandro: But Heather, please! I love-

Heather: Just save it!

Alejandro sighed as Heather turned around and walked back over to join her team.

Chris: Hello, campers! Today's challenge will be a nice and fun cook-off!

Heather and Courtney glared at each other, as if daring one another to call head chef.

Chris: As you may remember, you can take any food you want from the truck. The meal that I enjoy the most will earn its cooks a big win! And the losers… well, you know where the losers end up! You have exactly three hours! Have fun, and best of luck to both teams!

DJ: Hey Geoff, you should be head chef again.

Geoff: Well actually DJ, I figured you could do it.

DJ: Me? Really?

Geoff: Well yeah, you're into cooking and stuff.

DJ: Okay, thanks buddy. Why don't we make an Italian theme?

Courtney: Fine, let's just get the food and go.

As the Red Squad collected what foods they needed from the truck, the Blue Squad was still deciding on a head chef.

Duncan: I really don't want to do it, but I don't want Tyler doing it or anything.

Tyler: Hey!

Duncan: Well come on, let's be serious here, we're trying to win!

Alejandro: I'll do it, amigos.

Tyler: What? No way! After you lied to all of us?

Beth: Guys, maybe we should just give him a chance.

Lindsay: Beth is right! Alejandro could redeem himself, right?

Eva and the guys glanced at each other, as if debating whether to listen to the girls or not.

Duncan: Alright, fine. Just don't screw this up, or you're gone.

Alejandro: I won't let you down, Duncan. We're still friends, right?

Duncan: Eh.

Soon, both teams were in the kitchen of the main lodge and cooking away.

DJ: Bridgette, did you boil the pasta?

Bridgette: Yep, it's right here.

She then saw Courtney working on dessert with Geoff.

Bridgette: Ugh!

Geoff: Wait Bridge, it's just a complete coincidence that Courtney and I are both preparing the dessert!

Courtney sighed.

Courtney: I guess we shouldn't have done, you know, what we did. It really screwed things up.

Geoff: Hey, my girlfriend is ignoring me because of you!

Courtney: Me? How is this any more my fault than it is yours?

Geoff: Because! You were very…persuasive.

CC:

Courtney: Who does he think he is, blaming me? In a way, he can be just like Duncan!

(Pause)

Courtney: Ah, who I don't miss at all!

End.

Meanwhile, Alejandro was supervising the Blue Squad's work.

Alejandro: Great job, team! I think we have a shot at winning this!

Duncan: You sure this seafood theme is gonna go over well?

Alejandro: Duncan, have faith!

Tyler: How long do I leave the cake in for again?

Alejandro: Just a minute Tyler! Great job with those clams, Noah!

Noah just rolled his eyes at Alejandro's compliment.

Meanwhile on the Red Squad's side of the kitchen, an argument arose between Courtney and Bridgette.

Bridgette: You have one hell of a nerve, Courtney!

Courtney: Shut up! It was him that kissed me! I don't go looking for trouble!

DJ: Ladies, please-

Bridgette: You have no idea how mad I am right now!

Courtney: Ah, yes, I do!

Bridgette: You know what, just go to hell!

She threw down her apron and left the kitchen, leaving all of the contestants from both teams in silence.

DJ: Well, we should, ah, probably finish this up, right?

The contestants quietly went back to work.

CC:

DJ: Now that I think about it, I hope that the other day when Harold and I brought up Bridgette's kiss with Alejandro, it didn't actually get Geoff angry enough to try and get revenge. I mean, I knew he was upset, but…

End.

Chris sat at a table, waiting to be served his meals.

Chris: Time is up, campers. Get ready to bring out your creations!

Alejandro and DJ led each of their teams in bringing out the food.

Chris: Mm, looks delish! I'll try the Blue Squad's clam appetizers first!

He picked up one of the fried clams and ate it.

Chris: Mm, not half bad! I'll give it a seven! Time for their fish dinner!

He took a fork and dug in, while Alejandro and the other Blue Squad members watched in anticipation.

Chris: Man, this is great! Nine points!

The Blue Squad cheered.

Chris: Okay Red Squad, let's see what you've got!

DJ pushed a plate of antipasto in front of Chris, who dug in.

Chris: Eh, I'll give it half. Five points for the Red Squad! Time for the pasta!

After eating the pasta, Chris looked up.

Chris: I give it a ten out of ten!

The Red Squad cheered.

Chris: That's great, but it's still sixteen to fifteen with the Blue Squad leading. Time for dessert!

Alejandro gave him their cake.

Chris: Well, it was good, but I give it a six. So, it's quite possible that the Red Squad could win again. What have you got?

The members of the Red Squad looked at each other nervously.

DJ: Yeah, well, you see…

Chris: Spit it out, I haven't got all night!

DJ: Courtney and Bridgette kinda got in a fight, Bridgette stormed out, and…

He pushed a plate full of whipped cream in front of Chris.

Chris: And you didn't finish the dessert?

DJ: No, not really.

Chris: Well, I think we have a winner here; the Blue Squad!

The Blue Squad cheered at their victory.

Geoff: Ugh, nice going Courtney!

Courtney: It was Bridgette!

Heather: Both of you just shut up! I have had it with all of you people! I won the million, and I demand to have it!

The rest of the team just glared at her before leaving the main lodge. Alejandro walked over to her.

Alejandro: Heather, perhaps you should think about being less aggressive with your team. At least when I hated all of these guys last season, I had the decency to hide it.

Heather: Well what do you know anyway? I always get by, don't I? Are you forgetting who won?

Alejandro: Please Heather, I'm just telling you because I love you, and I want you to remain in the competition with me.

Heather: Whatever.

At the campfire ceremony, Bridgette had returned to her team.

DJ: Bridge, you okay? It looks like you've been crying.

Bridgette: I have not!

DJ: Okay, sheesh.

Geoff looked over at Bridgette guiltily.

Chris: Ten campers sit in front of me, but I only have nine marshmallows on my plate. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. The first marshmallow goes to DJ.

DJ: Yeah!

Chris: Gwen, Sierra, Justin, Cody, Harold. That leaves just three marshmallows, and four campers still waiting.

Heather, Geoff and Courtney cast suspicious glances at each other while Bridgette just looked away angrily.

Chris: The next marshmallow is for Geoff. And…

The three girls waited.

Chris: Courtney.

As Courtney picked up her marshmallow, Heather looked over at Bridgette nervously.

Chris: And the final marshmallow of the night is for…

Geoff was also nervous.

Chris: Bridgette.

She angrily took her marshmallow without looking at Geoff.

Chris: So long Heather, it's been fun.

Heather: What? I didn't do anything!

Chris: Maybe it's just 'cause you're a bossy little bit-

Heather: Alright, I'm out of here!

Alejandro: Heather, wait!

He ran towards the dock, picked her up, and kissed her. And this time, she didn't kick him.

Alejandro: Adios, mi amor.

Heather: Goodbye, I guess. I'll… miss you.

Alejandro: Ha! I knew it!

Heather: Yeah, yeah. Just let me go.

But she was actually smiling as she walked down the Dock of Shame.

Heather: Kick everyone else's butts!

Alejandro: Goodbye Heather!

Chris: Aw, what a touching and heartfelt moment. Don't you just love this show? See you next time for more drama and fun, on Total Drama Finish!


	7. Episode 7

Thank you for your comments! Episode 7 is here!

I do not own Total Drama.

Episode 7: Are You Gonna Finish That?

The contestants were gathered in the main lodge, but Chef wasn't serving breakfast.

Gwen: No slop today, Chef?

Chef: Just wait and see, gothy.

Trent: Oh great, remember the last time this happened?

Gwen: Oh yeah, and we had to eat all of that disgusting food?

Trent: Yup. That was pretty harsh.

Gwen: Ha ha, I know. I didn't think I was going to make it!

Duncan noticed the two of them talking and laughing together, so he intervened by grabbing Gwen and kissing her.

Gwen: Duncan, what are you doing?

Duncan: What, I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?

Gwen: Well you are, but I was talking with Trent. He's my friend you know.

Duncan: Yeah, well I think it's time for Trent to beat it, if he knows what's good for him.

Trent: Ah, I have to, go to the bathroom anyway, so I'll talk to you later Gwen.

Gwen: Oh yeah, that's fine, see you later.

As Trent walked away, Gwen glared at Duncan.

Gwen: You're just jealous that I was talking to Trent!

Duncan: Look, I just don't want him hanging around my girl so much.

Gwen: Ugh, you don't own me. And apparently you don't trust me either! Also, guess what; Trent came to help comfort and dig me out of the beach the other day, I didn't see you anywhere!

Duncan: Well then why don't you just go plead and see if he'll take you back!

Gwen: Ugh, just shut it, jerk! If you need me, I'll be over with my team. Don't need me!

Duncan: Don't worry honey, I won't!

Each of them stormed off to opposite sides of the main lodge to join their teams. Chris walked in.

Chris: Okay, are you ready for the Brunch of-

Noah: Disgustingness?

Chris: Ah, no! I was going to say the Brunch of, of… Grossness! Yeah, that's what I was going to say!

Noah: Yeah, right.

Izzy: Woo! Izzy can eat anything! This will be fun! Won't this be fun, Noah?

Noah: Tons.

Izzy: Yeah!

Chris: Quiet! There will be loads of the most disgusting foods known to man, and you'll have to endure them all!

Duncan: Huh, figures we lost Owen.

Each team took a seat at their respective tables, worried about the horrific things that Chris would force them to eat.

Justin: I'll eat your food for you, Sierra.

Sierra: Oh honey, I couldn't ask you to do that for me!

Justin: Oh please my dear, I really must insist! I can't have the most gorgeous girl in the world eating such gross and unsanitary things!

Sierra giggled and leaned over to Cody.

Sierra: Isn't he just great?

Cody: Ah, sure, whatever.

CC:

Cody: What is this all about?

End.

Chris: Alright campers, time for round one of disgustingness!

Noah: I thought it was grossness this time?

Chris: Ah Noah, always with the smart comments. Chef, if you would please!

Chef brought out plates full of some sort of unpleasant green gruel.

Chris: We don't know what this is called, it's just leftovers we found from the last challenge. Oh yeah, and if you barf or just really don't want to eat anymore, go stand on the sidelines. We'll go until one team is wiped out. Eat up!

Alejandro: I-I can't, I'm sorry.

As he got up from the table to go and stand, Duncan finished his slop.

Duncan: Huh, weak.

Izzy gobbled her slop up.

Izzy: Yummy yum! Come on Noah, try some!

Noah: Wait Izzy, I-

Izzy began shoveling the slop into his mouth before he could stop her.

Beth: I can't eat this, it's too much and too gross!

Lindsay responded only by barfing.

Chris: Ooh, that's three Blue Squad members that have dropped out already!

DJ and Bridgette also threw up.

Chris: And with that, we enter round two! Chef, bring out the next meal!

Chef put platefuls of garbage on the tables.

Noah: Alright, this is just ridiculous.

Chris: Garbage stew, enjoy!

Gwen: I thought you said we were at least going to be eating food.

Chris: This is food! I see a banana peel in yours, Gwen!

Gwen: Ugh!

CC:

Gwen: I really hate Chris.

End.

Cody: Ack! I think I'm gonna hurl!

Sierra: No Cody, fight it!

Cody: Uh oh!

He then threw up on Sierra's lap, causing her to barf.

Sierra: Ahh!

Cody: I'm sorry!

Justin: Ah! I think some of it got in my hair!

He ran out frantically brushing his hair.

Chris: Okay, everyone else done? Good! We'll start round three with six members of the Blue Squad, and only four members of the Red Squad.

Meanwhile, Sierra had run outside to find Justin, with Cody in pursuit.

Cody: Sierra, wait up!

Sierra: No! You threw up on me!

She ran into the bathroom and found Justin, who was washing his hair.

Justin: My beautiful hair, it's been contaminated!

Sierra: Well that's tragic, but so have I! Cody threw up right on me!

Justin: But my hair!

Sierra: Excuse me?

Justin: Ah, I mean, oh no! Let's get you washed up right away!

Sierra: Oh thank you, honey!

Cody ran in to join them.

Cody: Sierra, I'm really sorry!

Sierra: Just go away!

Justin: Yeah, how dare you throw up on my girl?

He then gave Cody an evil grin and walked off with Sierra. Cody just sighed and washed up.

CC:

Justin: Ha, this is too easy! I really didn't think it was going to be this easy, but being evil is fun!

End.

In the main lodge, the contestants were enduring a meal of black licorice.

Trent: Seriously, man?

Chris: Hey, it's actual food, isn't it?

Gwen: Yeah, and I actually like black licorice.

Noah: Well I don't. I'm done.

Eva: I hope you know what you're doing, dweeb!

Izzy: Hey, don't talk to my Noah that way, or you'll have to face the wrath of Izzy!

Eva: Oh really? Well then bring it on!

Izzy: Hi-ya!

Izzy jumped into the air and kicked Eva in the face.

Eva: Ooh, you are going to regret doing that!

Izzy: Come and get me!

Chris: Ah, ladies-

Izzy: Take this!

She threw a plate at Eva, who grabbed it and broke it with one hand.

Tyler: Aw, I don't feel so good.

He barfed on the floor, which Izzy slipped in, skidding across the main lodge and right into Eva.

Eva: Ah!

Eva fell backwards and hit the ground; a bone splintering crunch echoed around the room.

Chris: Ooh! Ouch, that did not sound good! It sounded more like a lawsuit!

Harold: I finished the licorice!

Chris: Okay, I'd say that the Red Squad has won. Blue Squad, I'll see you at elimination.

Trent: Ah, what about Eva?

Chris: Please just vote her off while she's unconscious.

Izzy: I think her arm is broken.

CC:

Izzy: Maybe next time she'll know not to mess with the Izzy!

End.

Duncan: Well, today was an absolute misfire.

At the campfire ceremony, the nine members of the Blue Squad were about to become eight. Eva had regained consciousness and had received a cast from Chef for her broken arm. She glared at Izzy with bloodthirsty eyes.

Chris: Okay, let's see here. Marshmallows go to Trent, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Noah, and Duncan. The next name I'm going to call, is…

Izzy and Eva glared at each other, each anticipating the other one to leave.

Chris: Izzy! It's down to Eva, and Alejandro.

Eva watched, enraged as Izzy picked up her marshmallow. Alejandro was nervous.

Chris: Eva.

Eva: That's right, you better give it to me! If you hadn't, I might've just decided to sue you for everything you've got!

Chris backed away nervously.

Chris: And we really don't want that, ha ha. Please don't sue! Alejandro, the Dock of Shame is thataway.

Alejandro: Well, I guess I earned this elimination.

Duncan: Yeah, and look on the bright side, you've got Heather.

Noah: And you don't have to put up with anymore crap here.

Alejandro: I guess you are both right. Thank you, friends.

Chris: Ah, well, that was certainly an interesting episode. It just keeps getting crazier! What will happen next? Find out on the next episode of, Total Drama Finish!


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8, right here!

And I still don't own Total Drama.

Episode 8: Lights Out

It was dinnertime, and the seventeen contestants were sitting in the main lodge waiting for dinner, but neither Chris nor Chef were anywhere to be seen.

Harold: This is unusual. Where is Chef?

DJ: Let's go see if he's back in the kitchen.

The two friends got up and walked into the kitchen.

Harold: Nope, he's not in here.

DJ: Wait, what's this?

Harold saw that DJ had found a note lying on the counter.

Harold: "If you want to live, get out now." Huh, that's weird.

DJ: Ah, okay, I'm really kinda freaked out. Let's go show the others.

The two of them joined the others back in the dining area and read the note to them.

Duncan: Ha, it's just Chris trying to mess with us again.

Noah: Yeah, gotta be all part of a challenge.

Lindsay: I don't know guys, I'm kinda scared.

Beth: Me too.

Tyler: Don't worry Lindsay, I'll protect you.

He pushed Beth out of the way and put his arms around Lindsay.

Lindsay: Aw, thanks Tyler!

Courtney: There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of.

Geoff: Courtney's right. Let's just all chill out, dudes.

Bridgette: Huh, typical.

Geoff: What?

Bridgette: You agreeing with _her_.

Courtney: I have a name you know!

Bridgette: Oh you're right, I'm so sorry. Geoff, what I meant to say was that you always agree with that little boyfriend-stealing slut!

Courtney gasped.

CC:

Courtney: Oh my gosh, after getting so mad at Gwen last season for stealing my boyfriend, I have become just like her! What am I going to do?

End.

DJ: Girls, this isn't really the best time to start a fight.

Bridgette: Well maybe if she had been voted off, this wouldn't be an issue!

Just then, the lights went out, causing the main lodge to go pitch black.

Izzy: No lights, cool!

Harold: Hold on everyone!

A few moments later, a small light flicked on.

Harold: Lucky for us I always keep a trusty flashlight in my back pocket.

Gwen: Of course you do.

Tyler gasped.

Tyler: I think I hear something! It's coming from outside!

The contestants stayed silent and listened. They heard footsteps outside. Gwen nudged Harold, signaling for him to turn off the flashlight.

Beth: Is he still out there?

Duncan: Shhh!

They then heard the footsteps again, only this time, they were fading away.

Tyler: Phew, that sure was close!

Lindsay: I know!

Gwen: Okay guys, I think that it's safe to say this is just a challenge.

Courtney: As much as I hate saying this, Gwen's right. Chris is just trying to psych us out like he always does.

Sierra: Oh, I hope you guys are right!

Justin: Relax dear, everything will be fine.

Sierra: Oh Justin, you're a much better boyfriend than Cody ever was! Or, that I _dreamed_ Cody ever was.

Gwen: Ah, speaking of Cody, where is he?

Harold shined the flashlight all around the lodge, but Cody was nowhere to be found.

Harold: Oh no, Cody is missing! This is the ultimate mystery now!

DJ: Mystery? More like murder! Look over there!

The others looked and saw something on the floor in the corner of where Harold's flashlight was shining. Harold slowly moved the light over to get a clearer look. All of the contestants gasped. There was blood on the floor.

Beth: We're all going to die!

Lindsay: No, I'm too pretty!

As the contestants screamed in horror, the battery in the flashlight died, leaving them enveloped in darkness once more.

Harold: Gosh! I don't have any spare batteries!

Noah: Hey Izzy, you okay?

But when he felt next to him, Izzy wasn't there.

Noah: Izzy? Ugh, Eva, what did you do to Izzy?

But Eva wasn't anywhere either. The lights then flashed on.

Izzy and Eva were gone, and there was blood on the Blue Squad table.

Noah: Ah!

Duncan: Alright, this isn't funny anymore! Show yourself, Chris!

Beth: I don't think it's Chris! Where would the blood have come from?

Lindsay: Oh no, Cody and Izzy are dead! Oh yeah, and Eva too I guess.

Tyler: We're all going to die!

Harold: Calm yourselves! This is exactly what the killer wants, for us all to freak out! We can't give in, can we?

Lindsay: No!

Beth: Yes, I mean no!

Harold: That's right, so-

He was cut off when the lights went out again.

Beth: That's it, I'm getting out of here!

Lindsay: Wait Beth, maybe we should just-

Beth: Ah!

She started scrambling through the dark, bumping into the others.

Tyler: Watch it!

Noah: Hey!

Courtney: Ugh, what is she doing?

Beth finally found the door handle and swung it open. Moonlight lit up the main lodge, and the other contestants looked out and gasped. There, standing in the moonlight, was a large shadowed figure with a chainsaw.

Duncan: Oh, it is just Chef.

Beth, still standing in the doorway, freaked out and ran back through the main lodge, tripping over everyone and finally skidding across the table and falling onto the floor again.

Beth: Oh…

Harold ran out and confronted the "killer".

Harold: Hey Chef, got ya!

Chef: Okay, you win!

The lights flashed on again and Chris came bursting in. Cody, Izzy, and Eva slowly followed.

Chris: Because Harold confronted the killer, the Red Squad wins again!

Noah: But how did you make those three disappear?

Gwen: And what about the blood?

Chris: Well, Chef swung down from the ceiling when the lights were off and grabbed them. As for the blood, Chef left it there. It's from dead interns!

The contestants gasped in shock and disgust.

Chris: Ha ha! Just kidding, it's red food coloring!

Beth got up off the floor.

Beth: Ugh, what happened?

The others glared at her. Tyler had a black eye.

Tyler: You kicked me in the eye when you were freaking out!

Beth: Ah, oops. Heh heh heh, sorry.

At the campfire ceremony, the eight Blue Squad members waited for their marshmallows.

Duncan: That was an asinine challenge!

Chris: Yeah sorry, but we're kinda on a low budget here.

Noah: Huh, what else is new?

Chris: Okay you two, for your nasty comments, I hate giving you these marshmallows, but rules are rules.

He tossed Duncan and Noah each a marshmallow.

Chris: Eva, Izzy, Trent, Tyler.

Lindsay and Beth remained.

Chris: And the final marshmallow goes to…

Beth: Wait! Lindsay doesn't deserve to go, I do! She's my best friend, and it was me that kinda screwed up! So sorry Chris, I can't accept that marshmallow. Please give it to Lindsay.

Chris: But I was going to give it to Lindsay.

Beth: Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you all!

She then walked down the Dock of Shame.

Chris: Ah, okay. Did she seriously think that I was going to give it to her?

The others laughed at how stupid Beth had acted, except Lindsay.

Lindsay: Goodbye Beth! That was so nice of you to let me stay!

Chris rolled his eyes.

Chris: Ugh, speaking of stupid. Anyway, I have a really big surprise for the remaining contestants next time! Stay tuned to find out what it is, right here, on Total Drama Finish!


	9. Episode 9

Thank you again for reading, I'm glad to know that my story has fans. Here's episode 9, and a little change of location occurs.

And of course, I do not own Total Drama.

**Part 2: The Film Lot**

Episode 9: Monstrously Dramatic Action

When the sixteen remaining contestants woke up in the morning, they did not find themselves in the cabins they went to sleep in. Instead, they were in the trailers from the abandoned film lot.

Harold: What's going on?

Trent: Did Chris actually move all of us in our sleep?

Geoff: How is that even possible?

When the boys stepped outside, the girls stepped out from the trailer across the way. And yes, they were at the film lot, not Camp Wawanakwa.

Chris: Good morning, cast members! Welcome back to the film lot!

Gwen: But why are we here?

Chris: Because, being that this is the last season and all, I wanted you guys to return here and enjoy some more movie genre challenges. There will be some new ones that we didn't even do in season two! But for today, I believe you remember the monster?

The contestants gasped as the animatronic monster roared from the city set.

Chris: I'll bring you into the city, and then you have to get back here first in order for your team to win. Oh, and getting captured by the monster and being thrown in this bouncy castle first does not mean you win.

The contestants nervously followed Chris over to the city set.

Chris: Please, enjoy yourselves!

He then ran off as the monster's foot crushed a nearby cardboard building.

Courtney: Alright team, let's move!

The Red Squad headed after Courtney, while the Blue Squad scrambled around in place.

Trent: What are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!

Duncan looked up and saw the monster reaching down towards their group.

Duncan: Scatter, take cover!

The Blue Squad ran out of the way in different directions, but Lindsay didn't make it.

Lindsay: Hi monster! Where are we going?

Tyler: Lindsay, no!

Noah pulled him out of the way as the monster took off with Lindsay.

As the monster continued its trek to the trailers with Lindsay, it found the Red Squad running along the path below.

Geoff: Look out!

It reached down, scooping up DJ, Sierra, and Cody.

DJ: Ah!

Sierra: Justin, help me!

Cody: Put us down!

But the monster dropped the four of them into the bouncy castle and whipped around to find more "prey". The other Red Squad members had managed to scatter and hide among the trees. Bridgette slowly moved towards the direction of the trailers. All was quiet, but suddenly the monster's foot came down right in front of her and she screamed.

Geoff: Hang on, Bridge!

He ran and dived in front of Bridgette and pushed her out of the way.

Bridgette: You saved me?

Geoff: Of course! I love you!

Bridgette: But what about-

Geoff: Forget about Courtney! I was acting like a jerk! I guess I never really got over you kissing Alejandro, and Courtney offered, and…

Bridgette then kissed him.

Bridgette: Oh Geoff, I'm sorry too! I guess we were both really foolish.

Geoff: Yeah, but at least we're cool now, right?

Bridgette: Definitely.

Geoff: Then let's go win this thing!

The two of them jumped off the ground and ran in the direction of the trailers.

Meanwhile, the monster carried Noah, Izzy, and Eva away.

Tyler: No, Noah, Izzy! I'll save you!

He then ran towards the monster with his fists outward, ready for a fight. He simply ran into the monster's leg, knocking himself out. The monster then just bent down and picked him up.

Izzy: Woo Tyler, joining the party!

Noah rolled his eyes and Eva just glared.

Courtney: Yes! We're almost there!

She, along with Justin and Harold, had almost reached the trailers. But the monster used its free hand to scoop up Justin.

Justin: No, I'm too beautiful!

Harold: We have to help him!

Courtney: Are you crazy? Let's go and win!

But the monster grabbed both of them.

Courtney: No!

All that remained now were Trent and Duncan for the Blue Squad, and Geoff, Bridgette and Gwen for the Red Squad. All five of them were quickly making their way to the trailers.

Duncan: Hey, I think I'm gonna win this!

Trent: Not if I get there first!

The two teammates were running alongside one another, each hoping to claim victory for their team.

Duncan: You know Elvis, when Gwen kisses me, she always says that I'm the best kisser. And I'm pretty sure she's only kissed one other guy besides me, aka you, so that must mean you suck!

Trent: Screw you!

Duncan: Aw, I'm so scared now! What are you gonna do, hit me with your guitar?

Trent angrily threw himself at Duncan, causing the two of them to fall down. Trent started throwing punches, but Duncan held him off.

Duncan: Ha, you're weak!

Trent: I'll kick your-

Gwen: What's going on?

The two guys looked up and saw that Gwen was standing there.

Trent: Gwen, I-

Duncan kicked him off and stood up, going over to Gwen.

Duncan: The guy is just a complete psycho. I was trying to help him out, you know, we're on the same team, but he started trying to hit me. I guess he's still just jealous.

Trent: What? No, that's not what happened!

Gwen: Trent, I thought we were friends! I thought you had gotten over all that! Clearly I was wrong, so just stay away from me, okay?

Trent: But Gwen, you've gotta listen to me, I-

Duncan: She said leave her alone! Come on Gwen, let's go.

Gwen: Thanks, Duncan.

Trent sadly stood up as Duncan and Gwen walked away.

CC:

Trent: I can't believe that asshole! He's a piece of scum, and Gwen deserves much better! Maybe not even me, but just better than _Duncan_!

End.

Geoff and Bridgette had reached the trailers.

Bridgette: We did it!

Geoff: Yeah!

The two of them hugged and began making out.

Chris: Ugh! Anyway, it looks like the Red Squad wins for the third time in a row!

The Blue Squad hung their heads while the Red Squad cheered at yet another victory.

Chris: Blue Squad, I'll see you at the awards ceremony tonight.

Duncan gave a nasty smirk to Trent as they headed into the Craft Services Tent to eat.

At the awards ceremony that night, Chris stood on the stage in front of the remaining seven Blue Squad members.

Chris: Okay, if you don't receive a gilded statue of yours truly, then you will be forced to take the Walk of Shame, hop in the Lame-o-sine, and leave. And you can't come back. So, let's see here; gilded Chris for Tyler, Izzy, Noah, Lindsay, and Eva.

As he gave the five of them each a gilded Chris, Trent and Duncan waited. Trent just glared at Duncan, while Duncan just smirked at Trent. The two of them had obviously voted for each other, but the question was, who was leaving?

Chris: And the very last gilded Chris of the night is for…

The two of them waited, each sending glares at each other.

Chris: Surprise! You both get one! No elimination!

Trent and Duncan stood up, surprised as they each received a gilded Chris.

Chris: Ha, fooled ya!

Duncan: But you said every episode would end in elimination!

Trent: No reward challenges!

Chris: Yeah, this isn't a reward challenge. It's just that no one is going home. I figured since I got rid of Katie and Sadie in a double elimination a while back, I would use the first day at the film lot as a fake elimination. So goodnight, everyone is safe. For now.

Trent and Duncan angrily looked at each other as they headed back to the trailers.

Chris: Ha, I really fooled them! By the way, now that the contestants have gone off to bed, I can say that Duncan was supposed to go home. Oh well! Poor Trent though, sheesh! What will happen next? Find out next time, on Total Drama Finish!

CC:

Duncan: Man, it really killed me today to be that nasty to Trent. I just don't want the others to think I'm soft. I need to stay a strong and tough competitor that the others are going to be afraid of, you know? I just wanted to clear that up so that the entire viewing world wouldn't think I'm a total jackass. But what else am I going to do?

End.


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10, we're nearing the halfway point of the competition.

I do not own Total Drama.

Episode 10: Alien Egg Hunt

The sixteen contestants were eating their breakfast in the Craft Services Tent.

Izzy: Noah, are you excited about today's challenge?

Noah: Ah, let me think about that… no.

Izzy: Ha ha ha! Oh Noah, you always crack me up! Hey listen, I want to talk to you later…

She then leaned over and whispered in Noah's ear, glancing over at an angry Eva, who was picking at her slop. Her left arm was still in a sling from when Izzy had broken it.

Izzy: In private.

Noah: Sure.

CC:

Noah: Eva is still pretty ticked off. She was mad at Izzy to begin with, and getting an arm broken by her didn't help.

End.

Meanwhile at the other table, Sierra was, as usual, all over Justin. Cody just sat and watched in disgust.

Justin: You are the prettiest girl in the world!

Sierra: And you're just the most handsomest guy in the world!

Cody: Uh, Sierra?

Sierra: Ugh, what is it now?

Cody: I just want to talk, that's all.

Sierra: Fine, spit it out.

Justin also sent Cody a glare, waiting to listen.

Cody: Ah, alone.

Sierra: Don't worry Justin, this will be quick.

Justin: Alright honey, but if he causes any trouble just call out.

Sierra: Will do, sweetie!

She then followed Cody out of the tent.

Cody: Listen, I thought we were best friends? I thought you were in love with me? What happened?

Sierra: Look Cody, don't come crying to me now. I tried and tried forever to win your heart, yet you had no interest. And now that Justin is interested, you're jealous!

Cody: No! Well, you see the thing is-

Sierra: Enough, Cody! Justin and I are in love! I've moved on from you. Now, maybe if you're nice we can still be friends.

Cody: But I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all. I really don't trust Justin, and I think he picked you because you'd… well…

Sierra: What?

Cody: You'd be easy to manipulate! There, I said it! And you are being manipulated Sierra, you've fallen right into his trap, just like he wanted! I'm only trying to protect you!

Sierra just stood in silence for a moment, then spoke again.

Sierra: Well, I'm sorry you think that. But you can't change my mind.

She then walked back into the tent. Cody sighed and followed.

Chris: Okay everyone, ready for today's awesome alien movie sequel?

Noah: I thought you said you were doing new movie genres.

Chris: Well it's new to you, Mr. I didn't compete in season 2! Now, everybody into the studio. It's time for "mama alien" to go hunting.

All sixteen contestants went into the alien movie set.

Chris: Whoever brings an alien egg out to me first wins for their team. Good luck!

He then ran out and shut the door.

Justin: Okay, we'll be easier for Chef to find if we go together as our whole team, so we should split up into three groups of three. How about Courtney, Harold, and DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, and Gwen, and Sierra, Cody, and myself?

The others nodded and walked off in their groups.

CC:

Justin: Yep, I put Cody in the group with Sierra and I just to try and tear those two even further apart!

End.

The Blue Squad split up too; the groups being Noah and Izzy, Lindsay and Tyler, and Trent, Duncan, and Eva. Trent and Duncan just glared at each other and walked off in different directions, leaving Eva alone as well, glaring at everyone.

Noah: Alright Izzy, let's go!

But it was too late. Eva was following them.

Eva: Just figured I'd tag along, teammates.

She said it with an evil smirk.

Noah: Great, just great.

Tyler and Lindsay had wandered off, and soon they started making out. Chef was lurking nearby, and he jumped out and shot the two of them with paintballs.

Tyler: Aw man!

The odds were really against the Blue Squad now.

Meanwhile, Justin, Sierra and Cody were searching for the eggs.

Justin: So you two, it seems as if you aren't getting along all that well.

Sierra: We're not, because Cody is being a jerk!

Cody sighed.

Justin: Cody, I understand that you may be jealous, but you had your chance with this essence of beauty and you pushed her away. But I truly love her.

This really angered Cody.

Cody: Alright pal, stop right there! You couldn't possibly be more phony! Just give it up Justin, because even though you may be fooling Sierra, you're not fooling me!

Justin: Oh, being a tough guy, are we? Well why don't we just see what you've got!

Cody: Bring it on!

Justin charged at Cody, who simply stepped out of the way and watched Justin slam into a wall.

Justin: Ow! My beautiful face!

Sierra turned around and glared at Cody.

Sierra: You'll pay for that!

Cody: Sierra, wait!

But she tackled him, throwing him to the ground. Because of their fighting, the three Red Squad members did not notice that the eggs were right near them. They also didn't see Noah, Izzy and Eva walk by.

Izzy: Ooh, I wonder what's going on there!

Noah pulled her away from Cody and Sierra.

Noah: Let's just keep moving and mind our own business.

Eva: Yes Izzy, mind your own business. You wouldn't want to get hurt.

Noah glanced nervously at Eva, wondering what she was planning on doing to Izzy.

Izzy: Look Noah, alien eggs!

The Blue Squad members ran over and grabbed the eggs.

Noah: Nice job Izz, now let's get the hell out of here!

As they ran for the exit, Sierra looked up from pummeling Cody.

Sierra: They've got the eggs!

Justin: After them!

Chef also popped out and started chasing them. He shot Sierra and Cody just for the fun of it, then chased after the three Blue Squad members, who were also being pursued by Justin. He shot another paintball, snagging Eva in the leg.

Izzy: Come on Noah, we can make it!

The two of them burst out the studio doors, with Justin and Chef in hot pursuit.

Noah: There's Chris!

Justin: Oh no, you don't!

He collided with Noah, sending them both falling to the ground.

Noah: Izzy, the egg!

The egg went flying through the air. Izzy launched herself up after it and caught it with one hand, landing back on the ground in a roll and standing up in front of Chris.

Izzy: Two alien eggs, right here!

Chris: The Blue Squad wins!

Izzy: Woo!

Justin: No!

Noah shoved Justin off and got up.

Noah: Great job, Izz.

Izzy: Aw, thanks Noah!

She gave him a hug, which he surprisingly returned. At the same time, the other contestants came out of the studio and found out what had happened. The Red Squad were glaring at Justin, Sierra, and Cody.

Justin: What?

Sierra: Heh heh, oopsie!

At the awards ceremony, Chris held eight gilded statues of himself for the Red Squad.

Chris: After what I'd call a pretty bland challenge, I have gilded statues of me for Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney, DJ, Harold, Sierra, and…

Cody waited nervously while Justin sat with a confident smirk on his face.

Chris: Justin.

Justin: Ha!

He caught his gilded Chris, looking at Cody with a nasty smirk of triumph.

Chris: Cody, the Lame-o-sine awaits, dude.

Cody: Alright, but before I go, I just need to say one thing; Sierra, I love you.

He then turned around and got in the Lame-o-sine. The others all glanced at Sierra with shocked expressions, except for Justin.

Justin: Ha, whatever. He's a loser!

Sierra didn't say anything, she just quietly returned to the trailer.

Chris: Wow, poor Cody. How much more drama can we possibly fit in this show? Find out next time, on Total Drama Finish!

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Izzy met with Noah outside.

Noah: Gee, you really wanted to talk in private, didn't you?

Izzy: Yes, I just wanted to tell you one thing!

Noah: Well then, spit it out-

Suddenly Izzy grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. It lasted for about five seconds before she let go.

Izzy: I love you. Well, goodnight then!

As she skipped happily back to her trailer, Noah just stared straight ahead, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.


	11. Episode 11

Here's episode 11, enjoy!

I do not own Total Drama.

Episode 11: Love Is On Set

The fifteen remaining contestants were greeted by Chris for the day's challenge. Strangely, it was getting late.

Chris: You're probably wondering why I waited so late to start the challenge.

Duncan: Uh, not really.

Chris: Anyhoo, it's because today's movie genre is, romance movies! I can't believe I didn't think of that back in season 2.

DJ: So what do we have to do?

Chris: Well allow me to explain; you'll each be paired up with a date. You will have to have a very nice and romantic date with your partner tonight. The couple that stays at their table the longest wins for their team!

Chef: Don't forget to tell them what happens if the winning pair are from separate teams.

The contestants nervously looked at one another as Chef said it with a smirk.

Chris: Oh yeah, then we'd have a fun tie breaker! Ha ha ha! But we'll cross that road if we come to it. Anyway, most of the pairs are pretty simple. I'm feeling nice today, so those of you who have "someone special", you'll get paired up together! So, we have Duncan and Gwen, Sierra and Justin, Tyler and Lindsay, Geoff and Bridgette, Noah and Izzy, Courtney and Trent!

Harold: Uh, do DJ and I both have to take _her_?

He and DJ both glanced nervously over at Eva.

DJ: Don't worry buddy, I think we can handle her together.

Chris: Whoa, not so fast, big guy! Harold is taking Eva, and you're taking this angry female bear!

Chef then led a very angry bear into the trailer area. It grabbed a steak from his hand and tore it to shreds.

DJ: Oh come on!

Chris: Ha ha ha! Now, there are eight tables set up over on the award ceremony stage. Go and sit down, your waiter will be with you shortly.

Chef was just standing next to Chris as the contestants walked over to the stage.

Chris: Eh-hem, I said, their waiter will be with them shortly!

Chef: Oh, right!

He dashed off to his trailer to change into a fancy waiter outfit.

Meanwhile on the stage, the contestants had settled down at small tables draped with white tablecloths.

Tyler: So Linds, this is nice.

Lindsay: Oh definitely! But the best part is that I'm with you, Tyler!

Tyler: Aw, you!

Duncan and Gwen looked over at them from their own table.

Gwen: Ugh, disgusting.

Duncan: Ah, I love that about you.

Gwen: What?

Duncan: The fact that you find their love sickening.

Gwen: Oh, right.

There was a short pause.

Gwen: You don't find our love sickening, do you?

Duncan: No, of course not, babe! You're cool.

Gwen smiled and glanced across the stage at Trent. He was talking with Courtney, not even looking over her way.

CC:

Gwen: I guess Trent is over me. Maybe I shouldn't have flipped out on him the other day when I didn't even really know what had went on.

End.

Courtney: So, you still are into Gwen?

Trent: Yeah, but what's the point? She hates my guts now.

Courtney: Ugh, and all because of stupid Duncan!

Trent: I know, what a jerk! I can't believe that you were ever into that guy.

Courtney: Well, I guess it was because I really liked how he rebelled, and all his bad boy looks…

Trent just looked at Courtney in disgust as she daydreamed about Duncan.

CC:

Courtney: That was just a mistake! I still hate Duncan!

End.

Chef went over to serve DJ first.

Chef: May I take your order?

DJ: Chef, this stupid bear won't sit still!

Chef: Hey, it ain't my problem if you can't control your date.

DJ: But this is ridiculous!

The bear then kicked the table over and ran off the stage towards the woods.

Chris: Looks like DJ is out, considering his date totally bailed on him!

DJ sighed and walked down to join him.

CC:

DJ: So not cool!

End.

Harold: Huh, consider yourself lucky, DJ.

He was staring across his table nervously at Eva.

DJ: Yo Chris, how about I go help Harold out?

Chris: Look dude, I know he's your friend, but he's gotta handle this on his own.

Chef went over to their table.

Chef: May I take your order?

Eva: Yeah, I'd like to order something for my date here; a kick to the groin!

She kicked Harold underneath the table, sending him falling off his chair and doubling over in pain. She then stormed off the stage.

Chris: Okay, that went well.

Justin was trying to get Sierra's attention, but she wasn't really coherent.

Justin: What's wrong, honey?

Sierra: What, oh, sorry Justin. It's just that-

Justin: This is about Cody, isn't it? When he told you he loved you before he left the other day.

Sierra: No, I-I'm just tired, that's all.

Justin eyed her suspiciously.

CC:

Justin: That little runt is lucky he's gone, because I might've just kicked his ass! When he told Sierra he loved her, he may have just thrown a wrench into my plans!

End.

Geoff had ordered a steak, while Bridgette ordered a salad. Surprisingly, they actually got the food they wanted.

Chris: That's right kids, it's actual good food tonight!

Chef: Hey, what's wrong with my usual food?

Chris: Ah, nothing Chef. Nothing at all.

Bridgette: I'm so glad that we're okay now.

Geoff: Me too, babe.

As he began cutting into his steak, Bridgette gave him a slight glare.

Geoff: Ah, is something wrong?

Bridgette: Oh no, it's just typical of you. Eating meat, and all.

Geoff: Look Bridge, I thought we agreed to respect each other's choices.

Bridgette: Yes, you're right. Sorry.

Geoff: Aw, don't worry about it!

He ate a piece of his steak.

Geoff: Mmm! Delicious!

Bridgette slammed her salad fork down on the table and stood up as Geoff continued to devour his steak.

Bridgette: Ugh, you're eating an innocent cow!

Geoff: What?

Bridgette: Why do you have to do that? Have you even considered the cow's feelings?

Geoff: Don't be ridiculous, it's already dead! It should be glad that I think it tastes wonderful! And at least I don't eat salads all the time!

Bridgette: Ugh, go to hell!

Geoff: Well then I'll see you there!

The two of them stormed off in opposite directions.

Chris: Ouch, rough. Well, it looks like we're down to four couples.

Courtney and Trent had received their food.

Courtney: If you want to know something, we should pretend to date.

Trent: What?

Courtney: Yep, that's right. Then maybe we could see Gwen and Duncan's reactions.

Trent: You know, for someone who supposedly hates Duncan, you always talk about the jerk and how you want to make him jealous. And what about you and Geoff?

Courtney: Oh that was nothing. I think I just kissed him because, ah, I don't know.

Trent: Because you miss having a boyfriend?

Courtney: I do not miss Duncan! Anyway, what do you say?

Trent: Eh, I guess we could try.

Courtney: Great! Meet me near the woods later so we can plan things out.

She got up and left the table.

Trent: Wait, where are you going?

Chris: And another couple gone!

Courtney: Oops! Why did I do that?

Meanwhile, Noah and Izzy were eating their food.

Izzy: Hey Noah, you aren't being very talkative.

Noah: Oh, ah, whatever.

He still couldn't believe what had happened between them.

Izzy: You've been acting really weird since… since I told you that I loved you the other night. You, you don't love Izzy back, do you?

Noah: Izzy, please just-

Izzy jumped onto the table.

Izzy: Izzy is outta here!

She then leaped down and ran away.

Noah: No, wait!

Chris: And with that, we're down to two couples.

Duncan: Alright Gwen, I think I'm gonna go now.

Gwen: What, you finished dinner so you're just going to leave?

Duncan: Well you see, if I bail, we're done, and the happy moron couple over there win. That means, my team wins, so… later.

Gwen: Not so fast!

Thinking quickly, she threw a glass of water over at Lindsay.

Lindsay: Ahhh! My clothes!

She got up and ran off.

Tyler: Wait up!

Chris: Well it looks like we have our winning couple, Duncan and Gwen.

Duncan: Crap! You're good, babe.

Gwen: Just quick thinking. You didn't actually think you'd get away that easy did you?

The two of them kissed.

Chris: Okay, break it up you two. Time for the tiebreaker!

Duncan: Okay, bring it on.

Chris: It's quite simple. It's called "ladies first".

Gwen: So, what do we have to do?

Chris: Nothing, since Gwen is the female here, the Red Squad wins!

Duncan: What?

Chris: Yep, that's what "ladies first" means.

Gwen: Nice!

Duncan: No fair! They already have more than us!

Chris: Yeah yeah, just go find the rest of your team and bring them back here for the awards ceremony.

Gwen: Just vote someone off, I don't think you'll be going home.

Duncan: I better not be, or you're in trouble.

When the rest of the Blue Squad had gathered in front of the stage, Chef brought out six gilded Chris awards.

Chris: The people that will remain in the competition are Trent, Izzy, Lindsay, Noah, and Eva.

Tyler nervously looked over at Duncan.

Chris: And the very last gilded Chris of the night goes to…

The other Blue Squad members waited. They had all voted for the same person.

Chris: Duncan.

Lindsay: Huh?

Trent: What?

Chris: Sorry Tyler, it's time to say goodbye to Total Drama!

Lindsay ran over and hugged him tightly.

Lindsay: Oh Tyler, I don't know how this could have happened!

Tyler: I don't know, Linds. But I do know this, you have to go on. You can do it. I'll be rooting for you the whole time.

Lindsay: Oh, Tyler!

They ended with a kiss, which Chef broke by dragging Tyler over to the Lame-o-sine.

Lindsay: Goodbye… what was his name again?

The others just rolled their eyes and cast suspicious glances at Duncan as they walked away.

Chris: Heh heh heh, Duncan was actually supposed to leave, but I'll never tell! I mean come on, it's not like Tyler was doing anything anyway. How will the drama continue to unfold? Tune in next time for more, Total Drama Finish!


	12. Episode 12

Just about halfway through already. Anyway, please enjoy episode 12!

I do not own Total Drama.

Episode 12: Harold and the Lost Temple of…Wherever

The remaining fourteen contestants sat in the Craft Services Tent, eating their breakfast. The Blue Squad members were eyeing Duncan suspiciously.

Trent: I still don't understand, he should have left, not Tyler.

Noah: Something's up.

Lindsay: Oh, I miss Tyler already!

Noah leaned over and whispered to Trent.

Noah: Huh, at least she still remembers his name.

Trent: Ha, I know.

Eva: Alright you losers, listen up!

Izzy: No, we don't have to listen to you!

Eva: You better shut it! I think you've caused enough trouble already!

She waved her broken arm, still in a sling, in Izzy's face.

Izzy: Ha ha, oh yeah. Sorry about that!

Noah rolled his eyes.

CC:

Noah: Ever since she flipped out on that date challenge the other night, Izzy has been ignoring me. Girls sure can change in a heartbeat over one little thing. And it's not like I did anything wrong, it's just that, ah… you know, I was really shocked by what she told me.

End.

Eva: As I was saying, we need to win this challenge! We can't let that team get any farther ahead than they already are!

Duncan: Huh, and if we did lose, we'd just vote off you.

Eva: Oh really? Well something tells me that everyone voted for you last time, yet mysteriously you're still here!

Duncan: Whatever, I don't know what to tell you.

Lindsay: Can't we all just stop fighting and be friends?

Eva just growled and continued to eat.

There was some tension at the Red Squad table too.

DJ: So let me get this straight, you and Bridgette got back together, but then she got mad at you because you were eating meat?

Geoff: Yeah. I mean, it never bothered her before. We just respected each other's opinions, you know?

Harold: Sorry to hear it, Geoff. Hopefully you can patch things up soon.

DJ: Yeah, and Harold and I will help.

Geoff: Whoa, hold on dudes! It was you two that kinda caused me to kiss Courtney and start that whole mess in the first place. I don't think I want you trying to help.

DJ and Harold glanced at each other guiltily.

Harold: Oh right, that.

DJ: Sorry dude.

Justin and Sierra were sitting a little further down the table.

Justin: Sierra, you're not finishing your breakfast.

Sierra: Oh, I'm just not that hungry.

Justin: You really haven't been yourself lately.

Sierra: I guess I'm just tired.

Justin sighed.

Justin: I know you still love Cody, and now that he admitted he loves you…

Sierra: No, wait. I shouldn't concern myself with that. I love you, not Cody. You've been here for me, and he never really was. He may love me, but it's too late.

She then kissed Justin.

Sierra: Don't worry Justin, I love you!

Justin: And I love you, Sierra!

CC:

Justin: For now! Ha ha ha!

End.

Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette were sitting down the other end of the table.

Courtney: Just forgive Geoff already! It was just meat!

Bridgette: Ugh, what do you care? You were making out with him!

Courtney: Bridgette, that was just a mistake. I told you it would never happen again.

Gwen: I don't know if I would trust her, Bridgette.

Courtney: Oh be quiet, Gwen! You stole my boyfriend!

Bridgette: Well she has a point there.

Gwen sighed.

Gwen: Look, I…

Chris came swinging into the tent on a rope and was wearing an Indiana Jones style hat.

Chris: Hello, cast members! Ready for today's challenge?

Harold: What movie genre is it?

Chris: Couldn't you guess? It's wicked action-packed adventure movies! Chef and the interns have been working all night to set up the film lot to look like a jungle, with a few hidden surprises! Your task is to make it all the way through to the end, at which point you will encounter an ancient temple. Inside this temple, a golden treasure awaits. The first team to grab the golden treasure and escape the temple wins!

The contestants cast nervous glances at one another as they headed outside. They were surprised to see that the film lot looked like a jungle.

Chris: Well, off you go! And try not to die!

The contestants gasped as they walked into the jungle set. They came to a lake, filled with alligators.

Harold: Where the heck did this come from?

DJ: I don't know, but I don't like it!

Courtney: Look, a vine! We can use it to swing across to the other side.

Izzy immediately grabbed the vine and swung across.

Izzy: Woo-hoo!

She landed on the other side of the lake and let the vine swing back.

Izzy: Who's next?

Geoff: Well, I guess we'll all have to go eventually. Come on, Bridge!

Bridgette slowly walked up to him with a scowl. But then she smiled and grabbed onto him and the two of them swung across.

DJ: Okay, so everything's cool with them.

Harold: Yeah. Let's go, DJ.

DJ: Ah, why don't we let the others go first?

The other contestants swung across, leaving only Harold and DJ.

Harold: Yes!

He swung across and landed with ease. The Blue Squad members continued on through the jungle, since all of their members were across.

Harold: Let's go DJ, the other team is getting ahead!

DJ: Here goes nothing!

He nervously grabbed the vine and pushed off the ground. As he began to swing across the lake, he screamed and the vine snapped, dropping him into the alligator-infested water.

DJ: Ahhh!

Chris appeared overhead in a helicopter.

Chris: Oh yeah, and like most adventure movies, some of the people in your group are going to die! Be careful!

DJ: Help!

He managed to scramble out of the water and flop down on the other side.

DJ: Ugh, go on without me.

Harold: Don't worry DJ, we'll win this for you! Onward team!

The other Red Squad members continued into the jungle. They soon caught up to the Blue Squad, who were trying to get past some angry baboons.

Duncan: Come on buddy, just let us pass.

Trent: We're not going to hurt you.

Eva: I will if they don't get their butts out of the way!

Noah: Not helping!

Harold: Stand back everyone, I'll handle this!

He slowly moved forward.

CC:

Courtney: As much as Harold annoys me, I have to admit that he has won a couple of challenges for us, and I think he's doing pretty good at this one so far.

End.

Harold whipped some bananas out of his pocket and tossed them into the trees on the right side of the path. The baboons ran after them.

Harold: That's right guys, go get them!

Geoff: Nice one, dude! Let's go!

All of the contestants raced along the jungle path until they reached a large stone temple blocking the way.

Lindsay: This must be the temple-thingy that Chip told us about!

Trent: Then let's get inside!

The stone door slid open automatically for the contestants.

Duncan: Well what do you know?

As they piled in, Harold looked around suspiciously.

Harold: That was too easy.

CC:

Harold: I knew that there had to be some tricks hiding in the temple. There always are in the movies.

End.

The Red Squad took a path on the left, while the Blue Squad took a path on the right.

Noah: We should watch out for booby traps.

Izzy: Right, Noah! I mean, I already knew that!

Noah just rolled his eyes at Izzy's weak attempt to try and stay mad at him.

As they continued on further down the temple path, several arrows shot out of the wall.

Duncan: Look out!

Eva caught one in her hand and snapped it in two.

Eva: Come on, chickens!

Lindsay: Ooh, what is this?

The others turned around to see Lindsay looking at a raised tile on the floor.

Noah: Don't touch it, it'll trigger a trap!

Lindsay: What?

She then stepped on it.

Eva: No, you idiot!

The temple began to shake, and all of a sudden, a huge boulder began chasing them.

Duncan: Run!

The six Blue Squad members bolted out the way they came.

Meanwhile, the Red Squad had reached the end of their path.

Courtney: Look, the golden treasure!

She pointed across a gap in the floor to a small golden statue.

Justin: How are we going to get it?

Harold: Don't worry, I've got this!

He took a running jump and leaped over the gap. Once on the other side, arrows shot out of the wall at him, but he blocked all of them with his kung fu skills.

Harold: Hi-ya!

He grabbed the treasure and rolled into a jump.

Harold: Let's get out of here!

The team ran out of the temple just in time. It exploded in back of them.

Geoff: Whoa, we were almost killed!

Chris: But you made it, and you have the treasure! The Red Squad wins!

Harold: Yes!

Courtney: Way to go Harold!

DJ rejoined his team and congratulated his friend for his victory.

Chris: Ah, poor Blue Squad, it looks like you lose… again. I'll see you at the awards ceremony tonight.

At the awards ceremony, the six members of the Blue Squad waited in anticipation to hear their name get called.

Chris: Tonight, I have a gilded Chris for the following contestants; Trent, Noah, Izzy, and Duncan.

After each of those four received a gilded Chris award, Eva glared at Lindsay through bloodthirsty eyes.

Chris: And the final gilded Chris goes to… Eva.

Eva: That's right! So long, loser!

Lindsay: Oh well, I guess it was my time. Sorry about setting off the trap guys. Bye!

She happily walked down the red carpet and got in the Lame-o-sine.

Lindsay: Playa de Losers and Taylor, here I come!

Chris: Ah, did she just call him _Taylor_? It'll never end! Tune in next time for more Total Drama Finish!


	13. Episode 13

Here's episode 13, and I have to say, it has the most dramatic elimination ceremony yet!

I do not own Total Drama.

Episode 13: Wacky Wild West

The thirteen remaining contestants woke up when they heard a loud bang come from outside their trailers.

Duncan: What the hell was that?

DJ: Oh man, it sounded like a gunshot!

Justin: Just relax everyone, I'm sure it's nothing.

The boys walked out of their trailer, and they saw the girls coming out across the way. Sierra immediately ran over and grabbed on to Justin.

Sierra: What was that?

Justin: I don't know, but it'll be alright.

Sierra: Aw, thanks sweetie! You always know how to cheer me up!

Noah: What? All he said was-

Justin: Ah Sierra, why don't you go back into the trailer and get dressed?

Sierra: Oh right! I'll be right back!

When she ran back into the girls' trailer, Noah glared at Justin.

Noah: So, why does she like you again?

Justin: Hmm, please. I'm gorgeous!

Noah: You're a loser, and I know that you've been planning something this whole time.

Justin: Huh, think what you want, Noah.

CC:

Justin: I have to keep that little dweeb out of my plans! I've worked too hard to fail now!

End.

Chris walked out from behind the boys' trailer wearing a cowboy hat and holding a gun.

Chris: Howdy, gang!

Trent: Oh, it was you.

Chris: Yes, that's right partners! Let's get on down to the western movie set and start today's ten-gallon challenge!

The contestants groaned and followed Chris towards the set.

Chris: I'm sure many of you cowpoke are familiar with the horse-dive.

Gwen: Ugh, come on!

Chris: Just for that Gwen, you're up first!

Gwen: Of course.

She sighed and walked over to the ladder and started climbing.

Duncan: Hey, don't look down!

Gwen: Shut it!

Trent glared at Duncan.

Trent: Some boyfriend. You're always mean to her.

Duncan: Oh just shut it, dork. You're not still jealous, are you?

Courtney glared over at Trent.

Trent: Ah, no, of course not. In fact, I'm with Courtney now. Isn't that right, babe?

Courtney: It sure is!

Duncan looked at the two of them, puzzled.

Trent: Yep, we really hit it off when we were partnered up for that dating challenge.

Duncan: Ah, okay then.

Courtney: You're not jealous of Trent, are you?

Duncan: No, whatever.

CC:

Courtney: Well, I think that fake-dating Trent will really pay off in the long run. Duncan is so going to get jealous!

End.

Gwen had dove off of the diving board and landed on the horse. Geoff and Bridgette followed, jumping together. Bridgette landed on the horse, but Geoff smacked into the ground next to it.

Chris: Ooh, ouch! Who's next?

Sierra: Come on sweetie-pie!

Justin: Actually Sierra, I'm too beautiful to make the jump. Can't risk getting this face beaten up, can we?

Sierra: Oh, of course not!

Justin: And because of your exquisite beauty, you should not jump either.

Sierra: Aw, thanks honey!

She grabbed him and kissed him.

Courtney: Ugh, yuck!

She then reluctantly made the jump. DJ and Harold followed, with Harold landing on the horse and DJ smacking onto its head.

DJ: Oof! I'm sorry horsey!

Chris: Alright, that's four for the Red Squad, which means the Blue Squad will need all five members to land on the horse in order to win.

The other Red Squad members glared at Sierra and Justin.

Courtney: You two didn't even try!

Justin: Oh, don't get mad at Sierra! I was the one who persuaded her not to jump!

Gwen: Well she shouldn't have listened to you!

Sierra: You all just shut it! Justin says I'm too beautiful to do any of these stupid challenges!

A sly smirk spread across Justin's face. This was exactly what he wanted.

Meanwhile, Duncan, Trent, and Eva had all made the jump and landed on the horse.

Noah: Ugh, I don't think I can do it.

Izzy grabbed his hand and pulled him off the diving board with her.

Izzy: Woo!

Noah: Ah!

They both landed on the horse, but Noah fell off.

Chris: Uh-oh, looks like it's a tie, which means it's time for a quick-draw tiebreaker!

Noah got up off the ground and turned to Izzy.

Noah: I thought you were mad at me.

Izzy: I am, I was just trying to make sure our team won, but I guess it didn't work.

Noah: Listen Izzy, I think I do…

Izzy quickly looked at him with hope sparking in her eyes.

Izzy: Yes, go on, Noah…

Noah: I, uh…

Flashback in Noah's head:

He and Owen were hanging out on the Wawanakwa beach.

Owen: Hey buddy, you're my best friend in the whole world!

Noah: Ah, thanks pal.

Owen: If I was still with Izzy, this would be perfect! I would be hanging with my best friend and my girlfriend too! I really do miss her.

Noah: I know, big guy.

Owen: Well at least you're still here, and I know you would never to anything that would hurt me, like say, date Izzy or something.

Noah laughed.

Noah: Ha, don't need to worry about that, buddy.

End flashback.

Izzy still stared at Noah with expectant eyes.

Noah: I-I… can't, Izzy. I just can't. It's not that I don't want to, because I do-

Izzy: Ugh, whatever! Izzy doesn't need you, Noah!

She stormed off. Noah sighed.

CC:

Noah: That was really hard, because I do really like Izzy, like a lot. But I have to admit, Owen is my best friend, and I couldn't do that to him. He loves her too much, too.

End.

Chris: Alright partners, time for the tiebreaking challenge! It'll be a quick-draw fight! Using water guns, of course, one member from each team will turn and shoot when I blow the whistle. Whoever gets hit first loses and sends their team to elimination. Now, who's up?

Duncan: I'm in.

Chris: Red Squad, how about you guys?

Justin quickly turned to Sierra.

Justin: You should do it, and lead our team to victory.

Sierra: Oh, I don't know. You really think I'd be fast enough?

Courtney: No, I-

Justin: Of course! I believe in you, Sierra!

Sierra: Oh Justin!

She gave him a hug and ran to get her water gun from Chris.

Chris: Shooters ready?

Duncan and Sierra nodded and got their guns ready. Chris blew the whistle.

Chris: Draw!

In a flash, Sierra was hit by a blast of water.

Chris: Blue Squad wins!

Duncan: Yeah!

Gwen: Hm, impressive.

Duncan: What can I say, I've always been good with guns.

At the elimination ceremony that night, Chris had a tray with seven statues of himself.

Chris: Tonight, those of you who are safe are Courtney, Gwen, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette.

One gilded Chris remained.

Justin and Sierra gasped and hugged each other.

Chris: And the final gilded Chris goes to…

Justin: Oh no my love, this is the end!

Sierra: No Justin!

Chris: Justin.

Justin: Oh no, not Sierra!

Sierra sighed.

Sierra: Well, what can I say, it was my time.

Justin: Sierra my dear, I'll miss you.

He leaned in to kiss her.

Sierra: Oh Justin… show's over!

She kicked him in the privates, sending him curling over in pain.

Chris: Whoa, didn't see that coming.

Sierra: Ah, I'm the number one Total Drama superfan! I know when someone is playing me, duh!

Justin (on the ground in pain): So you were just pretending the whole time?

Sierra: Yup! I knew all along that you were using me!

Gwen: Wow, that was impressive Sierra.

Sierra: Aw, thanks Gwen! Now if you'll excuse me, my true love awaits. I'm coming Codykins!

She then ran down the red carpet and hopped in the Lame-o-sine.

Chris: Holy crap, she's good! She was playing the player! I don't think poor old Justin here saw that coming! See you next time, for loads more surprising drama, on Total Drama Finish!

Justin: Ow…


	14. Episode 14

Here's episode 14, enjoy, and thank you all again for your positive comments!

And also, as you know, I do not own Total Drama.

Episode 14: A Totally Dramatic Comedy

The final twelve contestants were eating their breakfast in the Craft Services Tent. Chris walked in to join them.

Chris: Okay, we are exactly halfway done now. My point being, there are only half of you left now. The other half, weren't so lucky, so we had to say farewell to Leshawna, Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie, Owen, Heather, Alejandro, Beth, Cody, Tyler, Lindsay, and Sierra.

Noah: Gee, thanks for the recap.

Chris: You're quite welcome! Now-

DJ: Wait, if only half of us our left now, does that mean it's the merge?

Chris: Ugh, no DJ! There are still enough of you left to remain in teams for the time being. Now as I was saying, today's movie genre is, a comedy movie!

Harold: Sweet!

Gwen: Ugh.

Chris: Let's head on over to soundstage number three!

Duncan: Why number three?

Chris: Because, one and two are still being cleaned up from previous "accidents". Now let's move, cast members!

The contestants followed Chris over to the stage.

Chris: In today's comedy movie challenge, you will each have a chance to get up on the stage and make Chef and I laugh. The cast member who makes us laugh the most will win for their team!

Harold: I'll go first!

He ran up onto the stage and stepped up to the microphone.

Chris: This should be interesting.

Harold: I'll start with a joke. What do you call a pig in a pine tree?

DJ: A pine-pig?

Izzy: Super PinePig?

Noah: A moron?

Harold: No… a pork-u-pine! Get it, like porcupine?

Chris: Boo! Get off the stage!

Harold was pelted by fruits that Chris and Chef were throwing.

DJ: Hey, I thought it was pretty funny.

Chris: Whatever. Why don't you try something?

DJ: Ah, I don't know, I'm not that funny.

Courtney: Just go for it DJ, what have you got to lose?

DJ: Alright, let's see. What did the banana say to the… no, that's not right, hang on. What did the orange say to the banana when… wait, that isn't right either.

He was getting really nervous.

DJ: I, ah…

He then wet his shorts.

Chris: Ha ha ha! That's pretty funny right there!

DJ: Well, okay then, if you say so. I'm gonna go change!

Chris: Okay okay, if someone from the Blue Squad can top that, then they win, but otherwise I'm giving it to the Red Squad.

Gwen: You going up?

Duncan: Nah, I don't think so.

Courtney looked over at them and grabbed Trent.

Trent: Courtney, what are you-

He was cut off by Courtney kissing him. Duncan and Gwen stared over, shocked.

Courtney: What? We are dating, you know.

Gwen: Uh, yeah, I know.

Duncan: Just didn't expect…

Courtney: Are you jealous, Duncan?

Duncan: What? Of course not, you stuck-up little-

Trent: Alright guys, can we all just settle down please?

He looked over at Gwen, who quickly turned away.

CC:

Duncan: Come on, don't tell me Courtney is still out to get me and Gwen! And by pretending to date Trent?

End.

Geoff and Bridgette were sitting together.

Geoff: Hey babe, you know that I'm really sorry about everything.

Bridgette: Oh, me too! I'm sorry I ever kissed Alejandro in the first place! That's what started all of this.

Geoff: Well actually, I thought I should be sorrier. I mean, I was acting like a jerk when we first got to host the Aftermath. Maybe that's what triggered your kiss and everything.

Bridgette: No no, I don't think so sweetie. I'm sorry, it's my fault.

Geoff: Ah, no, I'm pretty sure it's my fault. I'm more sorry than you are!

Bridgette: Ugh, no you're not! I'm sorrier than you! I'm sorry times one hundred!

Geoff: Yeah, well I'm sorry times infinity! Beat that!

Bridgette: Ugh, who needs you?

Geoff: Not me, that's for sure!

The two of them stormed off in opposite directions.

Chris: Ha ha, wow. Those two just can't keep it together! Alright, come on, if I don't have a volunteer from the Blue Squad in ten seconds, the Red Squad wins!

Eva: You wanna see funny? I'll show you funny!

She then picked Chris up by the neck and started beating the crap out of him, much to the other contestants' and Chef's amusement.

Chef: Ha ha ha! I think we have a winner!

Chris: What? You can't do that! I'm in charge here, Chef, not you! I'm not laughing!

Noah: No, but everyone else is.

The others laughed as Chris had finally gotten what he deserved.

Chris: Ugh, fine! The Blue Squad wins!

Eva: That's what I thought!

DJ and Harold saw that Geoff and Bridgette were away from each other again, and looking angry.

Harold: Uh oh.

DJ: Not again!

CC:

DJ: Seriously, what is up with those two?

End.

At the elimination ceremony, the seven Red Squad members were about to become only six. Chris was still badly beaten up.

Chris: Ugh, at the end of what I'd call a very bad day, I will give a gilded Chris to the following ungrateful little bastards; Courtney, Gwen, Harold, DJ, and Justin.

Geoff and Bridgette sat away from each other glaring, but then turned nervously to look across at each other when they realized that it was down to only them.

Chris: And the final gilded Chris of the night is for… the person who gets to remain in Total Drama Finish… while the other must walk the red carpet, hop in the Lame-o-sine, and never have another chance to compete in Total Drama ever again… the person that is staying is…

Geoff and Bridgette then hugged each other.

Geoff: Oh Bridgette, I'm so sorry! And I don't care, you can be sorrier if you want to!

Bridgette: Oh Geoff, I'm so sorry too! You can be sorrier if you want!

DJ: Hey, how about you both be sorry equally?

Harold: And promise never to fight over foolish things again.

Geoff: You're right guys! Let's be equally sorry, babe! I love you!

Bridgette: I love you too!

They then started making out, much to Chris's disgust.

Chris: Alright, that's it! The final gilded Chris is for Bridgette! Geoff, you're done, finished, gonezo, out of here!

Bridgette: Wait, let me go in your place!

Geoff: No Bridge, you have to go on and win this thing! You deserve it. See you dudes, and thanks!

Harold: Bye Geoff.

DJ: See you, buddy.

Geoff then got in to the Lame-o-sine and was gone.

Bridgette: Oh, I'm going to miss him!

Chris: Ugh! Enough already with the lovey-dovey crap! I need to go to the hospital right now! So _maybe_, if I feel like it, I'll see you next time for more Total Drama Finish! Ow, my back!


	15. Episode 15

Episode 15, enjoy.

And I still don't own Total Drama.

Episode 15: And They All Didn't Live Happily Ever After

The eleven remaining contestants woke up in the morning, each aware that they had all made it past the halfway point in the competition. Each of them were now more determined than ever that the five million dollars would be theirs.

CC:

Bridgette: Am I sad about Geoff not being here? Yes, definitely. But I know that he wants me to win that money for both of us, and that's exactly what I plan to do. I love you Geoff!

Courtney: Alright, only ten more losers to go, and then I win that five million dollars! Well, I guess not all of them are losers. Trent is pretty nice, after all we are working on our fake dating plan together. Then there's Bridgette, and of course, Duncan…

DJ: Yeah! Final eleven! I think my hard work is finally going to pay off. And I'm glad that Harold is still here, he and I are really tight now. I miss you, mama, and I'll see you soon, hopefully with five million dollars!

Duncan: Well well well, looks like I've made it again. This game is too easy. Although, as much as I want the money, I think I'd actually give it all up for Courtney- wait, I mean Gwen! I said Gwen!

Eva: These other losers had better start watching their backs even more now. After all this time, I am actually surprised that I made it this far. But I didn't come all this way for nothing, and no one is going to stop me from winning now!

Gwen: Huh, I'm still hanging on. Why do I always put up with Chris's crap for so long? But honestly, I don't think I could do it without Trent- wait, I mean Duncan! I said Duncan!

Harold: Yes! My mad skills are taking me all the way to the top this time! Nothing can stop me now! I still miss Leshawna though, and it must have been tough for her to be voted off first. At least DJ is still here, 'cause he's awesome!

(Cuts to Leshawna, relaxing at Playa de Losers).

Izzy: Woo! Izzy is going to win this time, she can feel it! But I'm still really upset. Why doesn't Noah love me back? (She starts crying).

Justin: Ugh, what now? How can I expect to last much longer now that no one trusts me? How could Sierra have unraveled my insidious plot that I had worked so long on? My plan should have worked! It's just not fair, I'm too beautiful to have to endure this crap!

Noah: Alright then, I've made it pretty far. Then again, that's what happened last season. Well, the way I see it, if I win it's cool, but if I don't, oh well. My main problem right now is Izzy. You see, I… I do care about her, but Owen is my best friend, and he likes her too…

Trent: I'm pretty stoked about making it this far, especially after not competing last season. I'm glad that the plan Courtney and I are working on seems to be proving useful, but I just don't know what's going to happen.

End.

Chris: There you have it, midseason confessionals from the final eleven contestants! And, if I may add, I have decided to make today's episode the merge. It's every dude and dudette for themselves!

Eva: It's about time!

Noah glared over at her, then at Duncan.

Noah: Huh, I couldn't agree more.

Trent: No more listening to Eva or Duncan.

Noah: You got that right.

The two of them had become friendlier this season.

Like the Blue Squad, some of the Red Squad members were happy as well.

Gwen: Thank goodness, I've had enough of her!

Courtney: Right back at you!

Chris: Yeah, alright, listen up! Today's movie genre is the wonderful fairytale movie! So, we need a princess.

Courtney: Can I do it again?

Duncan: Ha, no way.

Courtney: Shut it, Duncan!

Chris: Let's see, how about Gwen?

Gwen: What?

Chris: Yep, Gwen it is! Here, put on this princess dress and sparkling tiara!

He tossed the costume at her with a smirk.

Gwen: Jerk!

Chris: The rest of you are the rescuers, each vowing to rescue the fair princess. The person who does so will win invincibility! If no one manages to rescue her, then it's a free for all vote where everyone could be on the chopping block.

Gwen: Wait, so there's no way that I can get invincibility?

Chris: Ha ha, afraid not!

CC:

Gwen: I hate Chris, and I hate this show!

End.

Chris: Okay, Chef the troll will now take princess Gwen up to her tower prison.

Gwen scowled as Chef carried her away.

Chris: Alright brave knights, onward to victory!

The other contestants ran across the fairytale set and came to a rickety bridge. They all just stood there, as if not knowing what to do next.

Chris: What are you waiting for? It's a race!

Duncan and Eva darted forward across the bridge.

Eva: Move it!

Duncan: No, I'm saving my girl!

He shoved Eva, sending her flying down off of the bridge and onto some cardboard prop rocks below.

Eva: You'll pay for that!

Chris: Ha ha, Eva's out!

The other contestants ran after Duncan, each pushing each other and trying to get across. Bridgette, Izzy, and Courtney didn't make it.

Chris: Well, that just leaves the guys, all trying to rescue princess Gwen! Will they succeed? Let's watch!

Duncan was already heading towards the tower, with Noah and Trent following, Harold and DJ not far behind, and Justin trailing in the back by himself.

Justin: I will not be defeated this time!

He ran between Harold and DJ and knocked them out of the way.

DJ: Hey!

Harold: Watch it!

Justin was then catching up to Noah and Trent.

Justin: You think you can beat me, Noah? Think again!

He kicked out his left leg, tripping Noah.

Noah: Ah!

Trent looked back nervously at his fallen friend, but with a look of determination, he raced on towards the tower. Justin was still in hot pursuit.

Soon, Duncan, Trent and Justin were standing in front of the tower, looking all the way up at Gwen, who was sitting with a bored expression on her face.

Chris: Release the dragon!

Like last time, the animatronic monster came out, dressed as a dragon. The three guys grabbed wooden swords, preparing for battle.

Duncan: I'm coming Gwen, you just hang on!

But Trent had leaped immediately away from the "dragon" and was already climbing the tower.

Justin: Oh no you don't!

Trent: Ah!

He fell off the tower as Justin grabbed his leg. Duncan took the opportunity to strike at Trent.

Trent: No!

He blocked Duncan's attack with his own sword and pushed up, knocking Duncan out of the way.

Justin: Nothing can stop me now!

He was already climbing halfway up the tower, while Duncan and Trent dueled below, no one even paying attention to the "dragon".

Duncan: Give up! You're weak!

Trent: Maybe, but I'm not as weak as you!

He gathered up the strength to push Duncan away again.

Trent: You're a coward! You were so afraid of Courtney, and you thought that by kissing Gwen you could just make everything better! Well all you did was screw up even worse!

Duncan slowly stood up, glaring at Trent.

Duncan: You know, I was pretty much playing up my hatred of you for the cameras. I didn't really hate you as much as you thought. But now, now you are dead!

He lifted his wooden sword into the air and charged at Trent, who slowly stepped aside, sticking out his foot. Duncan tripped and went flying through the air, smacking into the tower.

Chris: Ha ha ha, nice!

Duncan: Oh…

The tower then started to lean to the right. Justin had just made it to the top.

Justin: Now my princess, I shall-

The tower creaked and tipped over. It hit the ground, crushing Justin underneath it. Gwen had managed to slip out of the way.

Chris: Whoa, didn't see that coming. Anyway, since Trent did technically get the princess to the ground, I guess he wins invincibility!

Trent: Cool.

He walked over to Gwen.

Gwen: Uh, thanks for that.

Trent: No problem. You aren't mad about Duncan?

Gwen: Well, he was being just as bad as you were.

Trent: Yeah, sorry about that. You look really beautiful in that dress.

Gwen: Oh, thanks.

There was a short pause.

Gwen: Well, thanks again for saving me.

Trent: Yep, no problem.

Chris: Alright, I'll see you all at the awards ceremony tonight!

Justin's muffled cries for help were barely heard from under the tower.

That night, while eleven contestants sat waiting, Chris only had ten gilded statues of himself.

Chris: The first gilded Chris obviously goes to Trent. Also, they go to Gwen, Harold, DJ, Bridgette, Eva, Noah, Izzy, and Courtney.

Duncan and Justin, each badly bruised from the challenge, sat waiting. Duncan had bruises on his face and a broken arm, while Justin once again had pretty much a full body cast.

Chris: And the final gilded Chris goes to… Duncan. Hey Justin, I guess this challenge doesn't like you very much. It's like déjà vu!

Justin: Not funny!

Chris: I guess being the bad guy really doesn't pay off for you.

Justin: Whatever, I'm too gorgeous for this! I'm out of here, losers! Ow, ow, ouch, ooh, ow, oh!

He limped his way down the red carpet and fell into the Lame-o-sine, with Chris slamming the door shut after him.

Chris: Well, I liked this episode. A lot of drama, and a lot of killer injuries! Awesome! See you next time for more fun, on Total Drama Finish!


	16. Episode 16

Here's episode 16, and I have to tell you, the ending is actually VERY dramatic! It even turned out more dramatic than I had anticipated at first. It may also surprise you. And thank you all very much for your comments!

I do not own Total Drama.

Episode 16: Everybody Was Kung-Fu Fighting

The ten contestants woke up to find themselves in the middle of the woods.

Harold: What the heck?

Bridgette: We're not in our trailers, so that's probably not a good sign.

DJ: How does Chris always manage to move us in our sleep?

Courtney sat up and looked at Gwen.

Courtney: Wow Gwen, you look especially ugly this morning!

As Gwen gave her a rude hand gesture, Duncan looked and saw someone coming towards them.

Duncan: Speaking of ugly…

Chris was wearing a kung-fu uniform.

Chris: Good morning, students! In today's kung-fu movie themed challenge, you are all my students, prepared to learn the ways of kung-fu from your wise and noble master.

Noah: And that's supposed to be you?

Chris: Yes! Now, for today's challenge, each of you will be paired up. One partner is the trainer, the other is the fighter. And we're not using robot suits this time, so you're actually going to have to fight one another! Train well, my students.

With a bow, Chris drifted away from them.

Harold: Alright, let's do this!

He and DJ walked off to go and begin training.

Duncan: Hey Gwen, do you want to-

Gwen: Sorry, I'm going with Bridgette.

Duncan: Ah, alright then.

CC:

Duncan: Why didn't she want to go with me?

End.

Noah and Trent paired up, and Izzy and Eva reluctantly agreed to join forces. This left only Duncan and Courtney in the clearing.

Courtney: Oh no, absolutely not!

Duncan: Hey, it's no ray of sunshine for me either, honey.

Courtney: Ugh! Why don't you go with your weird goth girlfriend?

Duncan: Why don't you go with your lame musician boyfriend?

Courtney: He's not my boy-

She quickly covered her mouth.

Duncan: Ah, so the truth comes out! Admit it, you were just faking to get me jealous!

Courtney: You have no proof!

Duncan: Huh, don't need any. You pretty much just admitted it to me.

Courtney: Are we going to do this challenge or what?

Duncan: After you, sweetheart.

Courtney: Ugh!

CC:

Courtney: Who the hell does he think he is?

End.

Harold was practicing his kung-fu skills.

DJ: That's it Harold, hit that punching bag!

Harold: Victory shall be ours!

Trent was preparing for the fight as well.

Noah: Remember, don't let Duncan get to you. You might not even have to fight him.

Trent: I almost want to. I beat him the other day during the fairytale challenge, remember?

Noah: Yeah, but it's probably not smart to go looking for trouble. Odds are he is, and he'll be ready this time. Just focus on the challenge.

Trent stood up after completing twenty push-ups.

Trent: I guess you know how it feels to love someone you can't have, too.

Noah: What are you talking about?

Trent: Izzy?

Noah: Oh, whatever. And just for the record, I could have her!

Trent: Well you both like each other, why not just-

Noah: Because, okay. Just because.

Trent: I think I know what it is; you don't want to hurt Owen's feelings.

Noah sighed.

Trent: Well, he did want to break up with Izzy, so they did. If Izzy loves you, and you love Izzy, shouldn't he just be happy that you're both happy?

Noah: Hm, maybe you're right. I'll talk to Izzy later.

Trent: Okay, good choice, man. Now let's get ready to win this challenge!

Izzy and Eva hadn't decided who was going to be the fighter yet.

Eva: I'm stronger than you are!

Izzy: Huh, well I have extremely good fighting skills!

Eva: Oh please!

Izzy: I broke your arm, didn't I?

Eva: Why you little-

Chris and Chef ran over to intervene.

Chris: Ladies, relax!

Chef held the two of them apart.

Chris: Why don't you both just go solo?

Eva: Fine! I'll see you in the arena!

Izzy: Yeah, well it's fine with me too! Get ready for some kick-ass Izzy moves!

Chris: This show is just too funny!

Eva: You want me to show you something really funny again?

Chris: No no, that's quite alright, Eva! Go prepare for the challenge!

The six fighters stood around the kung-fu arena movie set.

Chris: The first match-up is… Gwen vs. Harold!

Gwen had been forced to be the fighter when she lost rock-paper-scissors to Bridgette.

Bridgette: Go Gwen, you can do it!

DJ: Come on Harold, kick some butt! No offense Gwen!

Gwen: None taken, I just really don't want to-

Chef rang the gong and Harold lunged at Gwen, knocking her to the ground with a series of hits.

Gwen: Okay, I give up!

Harold: Yes! Thanks, Gwen!

Gwen slowly stood up.

Gwen: Ugh, don't mention it.

Courtney: Hey Gwen, looking great as always! Ha ha ha!

Gwen then noticed that Duncan was snickering along with her.

Gwen: What the-?

Chris: Next! Izzy vs. Eva!

The two girls sprang into the arena.

Eva: You're going down!

Chef rang the gong and Eva ran forward ready to punch, while Izzy leapt into the air with a flying kick. They both collided and hit each other in the face at the same time, knocking them both out.

Chris: Okay, a draw! Next is, ha ha ha… Duncan vs. Trent!

The two of them faced each other angrily.

Chris: Like last time, I'm sure this will prove to be an epic fight!

Chef rang the gong again, and Duncan and Trent lunged at each other. Duncan threw a punch to Trent's face, and Trent smacked Duncan in the stomach.

Duncan: Oof, that the best you got?

Trent wiped the blood from his face. He ran towards Duncan again, and the two of them continued to violently smack each other.

Chris: Ha ha ha, awesome!

The others, including Chef, looked on in horror.

Noah: Ah, shouldn't they stop now?

Chris: Quiet! Not until we have a winner!

Duncan finally knocked Trent to the ground violently. Both of them had blood on them.

Duncan: This is it for you, Elvis!

He raised a fist above Trent's nearly unconscious face, ready to deliver one final blow.

Gwen and Courtney: STOP!

Duncan turned and saw both girls running towards him.

Gwen: Stop it right now, Duncan!

She then bent down and helped Trent sit up. Courtney grabbed Duncan's arm.

Courtney: What were you two doing?

Duncan: I-I just…

Gwen: You could have killed each other! And why, because of me?

Trent didn't speak, but he looked up at Gwen sadly. Duncan didn't say anything either, but he put his arm around Courtney.

Courtney: Duncan, what are you-?

Duncan: I think I have some apologizing to do.

He looked at Gwen.

Duncan: I'm sorry, I should never have kissed you that day. We were good friends, and I shouldn't have gone and ruined that.

He then turned to Courtney.

Duncan: And Courtney, I know that I get annoyed with you sometimes, and you probably get annoyed with me. But I'm sorry for cheating on you. I should never have done it, and I-I-I… really missed you.

Courtney: Oh Duncan!

She started to cry a little, as did Gwen.

Duncan: I love you Courtney. And Gwen, I really like you, but as a friend.

Gwen smiled.

Gwen: I feel the same way, Duncan.

She then turned to Trent and kissed him.

Gwen: Trent, through all of this, you really proved that you love me. I'm sorry I ever broke up with you.

Trent coughed up a bit of blood.

Trent: Don't worry about it, Gwen.

Duncan and Courtney then kissed too.

Chris: Whoa, seeing Duncan all soft and caring is much better than a fight! I say he gets invincibility! I'll see you all at elimination tonight!

Courtney: That actually won't be necessary Chris, because I'm voting myself off.

Duncan and Gwen: What?

Duncan: You, of all people, are quitting?

Courtney: Yes, because I just realized something today; it's not always about winning, it's what happens to you along your road to winning.

She smiled at Duncan.

Courtney: And I already got something really great.

She then turned to Gwen and Trent.

Courtney: I'm glad you two are back together, and I'm sorry for everything, Gwen.

Gwen: Me too.

The two girls hugged, and Courtney waved goodbye and got ready to leave.

Duncan: I love you.

Courtney: I love you too! Good luck!

Izzy and Eva finally became conscious again as Noah, Harold, DJ, and Bridgette continued to watch the surprising scene.

Izzy: What happened?

Everyone was still too shocked to respond.

Duncan looked at Trent.

Duncan: Sorry about that, man.

Trent: It's okay dude, we all made mistakes.

The two of them high-fived, symbolizing that the two of them were finally on good terms.

Chris: Holy crap, that was so totally dramatic! I'm at a loss for words! Tune in next time, as the final nine contestants get yet another change of location, on Total Drama Finish!


	17. Episode 17

After Courtney's surprising self-elimination, there are nine contestants left, and they'll be battling it out on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet! So without further ado, here is episode 17!

And once again, I do not own Total Drama.

**Part 3: The Plane**

Episode 17: The Mummy Dog's Revenge

The final nine contestants found themselves on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

Noah: I should have guessed.

Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker.

Chris: That's right gang, we're back on the plane!

Bridgette: But didn't it blow up?

Chris: Yeah, well after all this time we finally made enough money to fix it. And good thing Sierra is already gone! No one is blowing up my plane this time! Anyway, you might want to strap yourselves in as we begin our descent into Egypt!

The contestants groaned and sat down on the economy class benches.

Chef crash-landed the plane and they got out. DJ barfed onto the sand.

DJ: Ugh, I hate this plane!

Harold: Relax, DJ. If you want to make it to the end, you're going to have to stay focused.

CC:

Harold: DJ is lucky to have a loyal and skilled friend such as myself. I think we can make it all the way to the final two!

End.

Once the nine contestants had gathered on the desert sand, Chris came out of the plane wearing his Egyptian pharaoh costume.

Chris: Welcome to, or back to, in many of your cases, the great sandy deserts of Egypt!

Eva: Just get on with it!

Bridgette: I hate to agree with _her_, but the heat is really awful out here.

Chris: Alright you complainers, the challenge for today will be an Egyptian scavenger hunt!

Duncan: And what exactly will we be hunting for?

Chris: Treasures, inside the pyramid! The contestant who collects the treasure I like the most will win invincibility! And that person will also get to choose one other contestant to bring into first class with them. Go!

The contestants ran into the pyramid. They came to the place where it split into three different paths. Eva, ignoring everyone else, ran into the path on the left. Izzy and Bridgette decided to go that way too, but avoid Eva. Harold and DJ chose the middle path, while Duncan, Gwen, Trent, and Noah went down the path on the right.

Left Path:

Bridgette: I wonder how far ahead that nut job is.

Izzy: Don't know, but I wouldn't worry. Izzy can take her, anytime, anywhere!

Bridgette: Remember, we have to keep an eye out for any treasures.

Izzy: Right. Um, Bridgette?

Bridgette: Yes?

Izzy: I was just wondering, when did you know that you really loved Geoff?

Bridgette: Oh, well, I guess it was when we got to know each other. I mean, I thought he was cute when I first saw him on the dock that day, but once we really got to know each other and started hanging out, I just… well, you know.

Izzy: Oh, of course.

Bridgette: Why did you ask?

Izzy: Just curious. It's kind of the same way I feel about someone- never mind.

Bridgette didn't bother her about it as they continued down the path.

CC:

Bridgette: I'm pretty sure she was talking about Noah. I feel really bad for her, with Noah not liking her back and all.

End.

Middle Path:

Harold: Come on DJ, keep up.

DJ: I'm kinda nervous, dude.

Harold: About what?

DJ: Last time I was here, I broke the mummy dog and got that horrible animal curse, remember?

Harold: How could I forget?

DJ: Well I just don't feel right being back in here after all that.

Harold: But DJ, didn't Leshawna and I already tell you not to worry about it?

DJ: I know, I know, but it still scares me.

Harold: The mummy dog is gone. Just you wait, I bet we'll come to the place where it was, and you'll see the dust from it, just how you left it a long while back.

DJ sighed.

DJ: Ah, okay pal, if you say so.

He continued to nervously follow Harold deeper into the pyramid.

Right Path:

Gwen: Ugh, we've been walking forever, and still no sign of anything worth picking up.

Trent: How long does this pyramid go on for?

Duncan: Who knows man, but it's torture.

Trent: Oh wait, what's this?

The others looked and saw Trent pick up what appeared to be a golden chain with jewels in it, off the ground.

Gwen: What do you think it is?

Noah: It's obviously just some ancient Egyptian artifact.

Trent: I guess I'll bring it with me. No wait, actually-

He put it around Gwen's neck.

Trent: It looks really good on you.

Gwen: Thanks, Trent.

She kissed him, then looked over at Duncan.

Gwen: Ah, that doesn't bother you, right?

Duncan: Nope. You're just kinda like my sister, or whatever.

CC:

Gwen: Wow, Duncan thinks of me like a sister. I guess that's all we were meant to be anyway. Besides, I'm happy with Trent and he's happy with Courtney.

End.

Noah rolled his eyes.

Noah: Can we keep moving please?

Trent: Right, let's go.

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Izzy came out of the pyramid and found Chris waiting.

Chris: What'd you ladies bring me?

Bridgette: Ah, just this rock.

She handed Chris a dull gray rock.

Chris: Ah, okay… how is this worth anything?

Bridgette: Well, it came out of an Egyptian pyramid, didn't it?

Chris: Ugh, very disappointing! Let's hope your fellow contestants found better stuff than you two!

Inside the pyramid, Harold and DJ came across the shelf with the mummified animals. And there was a small pile of dust where the mummy dog had once sat.

Harold: See, it's still gone. Let's keep going, the others are probably out by now.

DJ: Okay, I guess everything is okay- ahhhh!

Harold whipped around.

Harold: What?

DJ: The mummy dog!

Harold looked on the floor where DJ was pointing. Sure enough, there was the mummified dog.

Harold: But how?

DJ: Let's get outta here!

As the two of them began to run, scarabs scurried across the floor after them.

DJ: Ahhh!

When they reached the exit, the other contestants were already out with Chris.

Chris: What the hell is wrong with you?

DJ: Mummy dog!

He ran past Chris, accidentally bumping his arm, knocking the jeweled necklace that Trent had found from his hand. It landed on the sand, only to be eaten by scarabs.

Harold: The mummy dog is angry!

Chris: What?

Suddenly, the pyramid exploded with scarab beetles and a bright red light shined out from the top.

DJ: No, it's coming for me!

Chris: RUN!

They all screamed and ran onto the plane.

Chris: Gun it, Chef!

Chef quickly flew the plane away from the ground, and the contestants sighed with relief as they were up in the air, getting away from Egypt.

Duncan: Dude, I thought that animal curse was the mummy dog's revenge, wasn't it?

DJ: That's what I thought, but I saw the dog, man! It was there! It was coming for me!

Harold: Well at least we're safe now.

Chris: Well, actually none of you are safe. You're all up for elimination!

Gwen: Wait, what about the necklace we had?

Chris: Yeah, well you and Trent were going to get invincibility, but DJ came running out and knocked it from my hand! So no one gets invincibility!

The contestants sighed and walked to the bathroom to cast their votes.

At the elimination ceremony, Chris held eight barfbags on a tray.

Chris: Okay then, when I call your name you'll receive a barfbag full of airline-issued peanuts. The contestant who does not receive a barfbag must immediately strap on a parachute and take the Drop of Shame. And that means that you can never come back, ever.

The nine contestants were nervous.

Chris: Duncan, Trent, Gwen!

The three of them happily took their barfbags, but did not eat the peanuts.

Chris: Izzy, Bridgette, Noah, Eva!

The four of them were tossed their barfbags, leaving Harold and DJ.

DJ: Aw man!

Harold: So this is it, buddy.

Chris: The final barfbag of peanuts goes to… Harold.

Usually, Harold would recite his famous "yes!" upon learning that he was safe, but not this time.

Harold: I'm going to miss you, pal. Take care of Leshawna for me.

DJ: Don't worry dude, I will. See ya.

After fist-pounding Harold, DJ took his parachute from Chef.

DJ: Goodbye guys!

The others, except Eva, waved and called goodbye to DJ.

Chris: Yes yes, it's all very tragic. Bye bye now!

DJ jumped from the plane, his screams fading away in the distance.

Chris: Okay, we're down to eight! We're nearing the end of Total Drama! And it's almost Christmas time! Ah, what a fine mixture it shall be of sleigh bells ringing and teenagers screaming. See you next time, on Total Drama Finish!


	18. Episode 18

Here's episode 18, enjoy. We're nearing the end people!

I do not own Total Drama.

Episode 18: Christmas Time in the Big Apple

The contestants ate their lunch in the main section of the plane. Noah looked over at Izzy, who had sat next to him, but neither of them had spoken. Trent was sitting across from Noah and pointed towards Izzy. Noah then nodded.

Noah: Ah, Izzy?

Izzy turned toward him expectantly.

Izzy: What's up, Noah?

Noah: I just wanted to say that I'm, uh, you know…

Izzy: What?

Noah: Oh come on, you know what I'm trying to say.

He knew that Izzy just wanted to hear him say it.

Noah: I'm, ah… sorry.

The last word came out of his mouth as though he was throwing it up.

Izzy: Oh, silly Noah! You're forgiven!

She hugged him tightly.

Izzy: So, do you…?

Noah: Well, yes, I think I do.

Izzy: Then what was so hard about it? Did you just feel uncomfortable saying it because you're, you know… you?

Noah: Ugh, no, it's not that at all.

(Even though that was partly what it was).

Izzy: Then why didn't you tell me that you loved me back?

Noah: Because…

He glanced over at Trent, who was pretending to not pay attention, as to give them some privacy. Trent's words repeated in his head: _Wouldn't Owen just be happy for you?_

Noah: Well, it was because of Owen. He's my friend and I didn't want to hurt him by dating his ex-girlfriend.

Izzy: Oh Noah, that's so sweet!

She kissed him on the cheek and looked around excitedly.

Izzy: Did you hear that, Trent? Noah cared about someone's feelings other than his own!

Noah: What is that supposed to-?

Trent: I already knew all about it, Izzy. But I am glad that you two are together.

Noah rolled his eyes, half in frustration, half in embarrassment.

Chris: Okay travelers, we're landing in New York City!

The plane landed, and the eight contestants got out. The tall buildings of the city were decorated with Christmas wreathes and lights. A thin layer of snow coated the streets and sidewalks.

Chris: New York City, in the middle of the holiday season, that is!

Bridgette: Oh yeah, it's that time of year.

Gwen: I guess we've been competing in this season for so long that we lost track of the date.

Chris: Yes, I know, you were so engulfed in the excellence that is Total Drama, that you simply lost track of time. Anyhoo, your task today is really quite simple. You get to do Christmas shopping!

Noah: Huh, for you, I'm guessing?

Chris: Actually no, for yourselves!

The contestants gasped in shock.

Gwen: But that provides no advantage to you whatsoever.

Chris: I know, I guess that since it's the holiday season, I am feeling a bit kind and generous. I'm even giving you all coats! However, even though there is no real challenge today, due to the show's rules, one of you will have to be voted out tonight. Be back to the plane by nine o'clock tonight. Wouldn't want to have to leave without you! Oh, and have fun!

Chef gave each of them a winter coat, then he and Chris walked off and into a nearby coffee shop.

Harold: Sweet! I'll catch you guys later, I've got some shopping to do!

As he ran off down the sidewalk, Bridgette followed after him.

Bridgette: Harold, wait up!

CC:

Bridgette: Well, this "challenge" was quite a surprise, and a relief. I just hope I can find a really great Christmas present for Geoff in one of these stores.

End.

Noah: Where do you guys want to go?

Trent nudged him.

Trent: I'll see you later.

He then gestured toward Izzy, signaling to Noah to go with her alone.

Noah: Oh, right, see you later.

He then watched as Trent walked off with Gwen and Duncan.

Izzy: Okay Noah, pick someplace. This is going to be so much fun!

As Noah looked around the busy city, he noticed that Eva was still standing there.

Noah: Ah…

Eva just nodded at him and walked off, leaving Noah and Izzy together.

Noah: Huh, what do you know?

Izzy: I guess Eva isn't always so bad. We should buy her a present though, she still needs cheering up!

Noah: And you also still feel guilty for breaking her arm and fighting with her so much?

Izzy: Yeah, pretty much. Come on, let's go!

She grabbed Noah's hand and ran down the city sidewalk, pushing past many busy shoppers.

Noah: Izzy, slow down!

Meanwhile, Bridgette had followed Harold into NYC's large Toys R Us store. She looked around, not knowing where Harold had gotten to. He then came into view pushing a carriage filled with video games and action figures.

Harold: Hey Bridgette, it's a good thing I've got a credit card, huh?

Bridgette smiled.

Bridgette: Huh, I guess so.

Harold: This stuff should do it for my own presents, but I'd like to find a present for Leshawna.

Bridgette: Right. What do you think she'd like?

Harold: I don't know, we'll have to look in other stores. It's Christmas time, and I've got to get a gift for her. And it won't hurt to buy all this stuff for myself while I'm at it.

As he got in a long line to pay, Bridgette looked around. What would Geoff want? She then turned back to Harold, suddenly realizing something.

Bridgette: Wait a minute Harold, you do remember that you and Leshawna are just really good friends, right?

Harold thought for a moment, and then sighed.

Harold: Oh yeah.

Bridgette: Oh, cheer up! I didn't mean to-

Harold: I know Bridgette, it's not your fault.

CC:

Harold: I think after all this time without seeing her, I forgot what had happened at the start of this season, when Leshawna was voted off first.

End.

Harold smiled.

Harold: Well, I can still get her a gift, even if we're not officially together.

Bridgette: Sure you can! Come on, let's go.

She left Toys R Us and walked out onto the snowy sidewalk, Harold stumbling behind with three bags filled with his own presents.

Meanwhile, Gwen, Trent and Duncan had come out of an Italian restaurant.

Duncan: Aw man, that was some good pasta.

Trent: I hear you man, I'm stuffed.

He then looked around at all of the busy shoppers, running around with many bags.

Trent: Ugh, I really want to buy you something special Gwen, but I don't have enough money.

Gwen smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

Gwen: Oh Trent, you don't need to get me anything.

Duncan: Want to go and steal stuff? With these big crowds, no one is gonna notice if-

Gwen: We're not stealing anything, Duncan.

Trent: You really don't care if I can't buy you a Christmas gift?

Gwen: Trent, you're all I need for Christmas.

With that, she kissed him. After a little while they separated and Duncan put his arms around both of them.

Duncan: Hey, don't forget about me.

Gwen: Ha, how could we forget you?

The three of them laughed.

Trent: Well, we should probably be heading back to the plane, it's getting late.

He looked up at the now darkening sky over the city.

Gwen: Okay, let's go.

CC:

Gwen: That was really fun, just hanging out. And Trent shouldn't feel bad, I don't need anything other than him.

End.

Noah and Izzy sat together on a bench in the middle of Central Park, looking up at the night sky. There were brightly colored Christmas lights shining on all of the bushes and trees.

Izzy: Wow, this is really beautiful!

Noah: Ah, yeah, I guess.

Izzy: Oh Noah, cheer up. It's almost Christmas!

Noah: Yeah, and we'll be stuck on a plane, and landing in some country, doing some stupid challenge-

He was cut off when Izzy kissed him.

Izzy: Just relax, Noah.

Noah sighed.

Noah: I'm sorry, it's just that-

Izzy: You're you?

She smiled, which caused Noah to smile a bit himself. They sat for about ten more minutes, just looking around at the city. Finally Noah stood up.

Noah: Come on, it's late. Let's get back before Chris decides to leave without us.

Izzy leapt up from the bench and followed him back across the park.

When they reached the plane, Chris and Chef were waiting, along with the other contestants. Bridgette had found a new skateboard for Geoff, while Harold had bought some new earrings for Leshawna, and even a stuffed dog for DJ.

Chris: Alright travelers, now boarding!

With one last look at the lit up city, the contestants got on the plane and Chef took off.

Chris: Well I'm glad to see that Harold went on a shopping spree!

Harold: Totally!

Chris: Alrighty then, goodnight!

Gwen: Wait, doesn't someone have to be voted off?

Chris: Eh, it's late, and I'm still in the holiday spirit.

The seven contestants looked at each other and smiled, relieved that no one was going home tonight. But wait, there were only _seven_ of them!

Bridgette: Hey, I think we're missing Eva!

Chris: Heh heh, I don't know what you're talking about!

The contestants all just shrugged and went off to the first class compartment to sleep.

Noah: Well, no real loss there.

Meanwhile, down below in New York City, someone was pushing through the crowds, angered beyond belief and running through the street.

Eva: They left without me? They'll all pay!


	19. Episode 19

Just when you thought this season couldn't get any crazier, it does! This exciting two-part episode contains some pretty interesting events. As stated, this story is rated T, however, this episode 19, as well as its second part, episode 20, contain some things such as gambling and some accidental drinking. Just letting everyone know, and I hope you all enjoy it!

And I still don't own Total Drama.

Episode 19: Waking Up In Vegas- Pt. 1

Noah woke up, not knowing where he was. It appeared to be a hotel room of some sort, but it was trashed. There was a giant whole in the wall, with Harold hanging through it, clearly unconscious. Izzy was lying asleep next to him.

Noah: What the hell happened?

**Twenty four hours earlier**

The seven contestants woke up. They had had a rather relaxing sleep in the first class compartment. Trent yawned.

Trent: I wonder where we're going today.

Duncan: I don't know, but I gotta go hit the facilities. That pasta from the restaurant last night is just going right through me.

Gwen: You don't have to announce it to everybody.

Bridgette woke up and noticed that Izzy and Noah were asleep in the chairs across from her. Izzy was leaning on Noah.

CC:

Bridgette: Huh, whatever happened between them last night, I'd say that everything is great between those two.

End.

Harold: Hey, do you guys want to see my new stuff?

Trent: Sure.

Gwen: Not really.

Trent: Oh come on Gwen, lighten up.

Harold: Ha, well that's Gwen for you! Too funny!

Gwen rolled her eyes and began to listen as Harold droned on about the presents he had bought himself the previous night in New York City.

Chris: Good morning, travelers! I would like to congratulate you all on making it all the way to the final seven! It's been a long journey this season, and we've lost many people along the way; Leshawna, Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie, Owen, Heather, Alejandro, Beth, Cody, Tyler, Lindsay, Sierra, Geoff, Justin, Courtney, DJ, and Eva!

Harold: Yes, final seven!

Chris: Today we're taking a trip to a little place called… Las Vegas!

Duncan had come back from the bathroom just in time to hear it.

Duncan: Alright!

Chris: Yeah, Chef and I just figured that since we were in the United States anyway, we might as well hit it. But we won't be going until tonight.

Gwen: And why not?

Chris: Because, the city is way cooler at night!

Gwen: Ugh, whatever.

Noah and Izzy woke up.

Trent: Morning dude, we're going to Vegas.

Noah was still half asleep, and he looked over at his friend.

Noah: Oh, okay, that's- wait what?

That night, the plane landed in the lit up city of Las Vegas, Nevada.

Duncan: Oh yeah, casinos here I come!

Noah: You're not old enough to get in.

Duncan: Yeah, well I wasn't old enough at age seven to see rated R movies, but I snuck in anyway.

Izzy: So what's the challenge?

Chris: I'm glad you are so enthusiastic! The challenge is quite simple-

Gwen: That's what you always say, yet they never are.

Chris: As I was saying, the challenge is to win as much money as you possibly can from Vegas's many famous casinos.

Noah: We're only seventeen, we can't gamble.

Duncan: I'm liking this idea!

Chris: Well I'm glad at least one of you is happy about the challenge, sheesh! So, that is your task. If you choose not to complete, that's fine, but know this; you will not get invincibility.

Noah and Gwen: Whatever.

Izzy: Oh come on guys, it'll be fun! We can sneak into the casinos, and then-

Harold: I don't know, seems kinda risky.

Bridgette: And we'd be breaking the law.

Duncan: Well, that's just what I do.

Chris: Alright travelers, meet back here in exactly two hours!

He and Chef then eagerly ran off to go and gamble.

Trent: Another challenge where we're left alone in a huge city.

Noah: Ugh, this is ridiculous.

Duncan: I don't know about you guys, but I'll catch you later!

Gwen: Wait, this place is pretty big, I think we should all just stay-

Duncan was already running off. Gwen sighed.

Gwen: Together.

Bridgette: Gwen's right, this place is pretty big, and probably dangerous for us to be wandering around alone.

Harold: Why don't we just wait inside the plane, then nothing could go wrong.

Noah: I agree- whoa!

But Izzy was already dragging him away.

Noah: Izzy, wait! The others! We need to stay-

Izzy: Oh relax, Noah-kins!

CC:

Noah: Noah-kins? Really?

End.

Trent, Gwen, Bridgette and Harold were left standing in front of the plane.

Harold: What do we do now?

Gwen: Absolutely nothing. Nothing at all.

She climbed back into the plane. Bridgette followed.

Harold: But what about Noah and Izzy?

Trent: Yeah, Noah didn't look too happy. Who knows where Izzy could be dragging him? I know they love each other and all, but she's still a little wacky.

Gwen: Well what do you suggest?

Trent: You ladies stay here. Harold and I will go and find the others.

Gwen: Okay, just be careful.

Trent: I will. We'll be back before you know it.

He kissed her, and then he turned to Harold.

Trent: Alright dude, let's go.

Harold: Onward to victory!

He then darted off to the left.

Trent: Ah, Harold, they went this way.

Harold turned around and ran past Trent in the other direction.

Harold: Onward to victory!

Trent sighed and followed him.

Trent: Slow down!

Meanwhile, Duncan had snuck into a large casino. One of the dealers left his table.

Duncan: Bingo!

He ran out from behind some slot machines and threw on a casino employee vest he had found. He then went over to the table, and men started coming over to play.

Man: Aren't you a little young to work here? You look like a teenager.

Duncan: Ah, yeah, I get that a lot.

The man continued to eye him suspiciously.

Duncan: I'm seventeen, okay? What are you gonna do, tell my mommy?

The man sat down at the table.

Man: Alright, fine.

The other men then sat down to join them.

CC:

Duncan: It was awesome! And the best part was, half of those guys were so drunk that they didn't even notice when I was deliberately stealing their money every so often!

End.

Izzy had dragged Noah into an alley way. The ground between the building was covered with thick snow.

Noah: What'd you bring me here for?

Izzy: I just wanted to get away from the others for a little while! Woo, party!

Noah: What-?

He then shook off a scruffy looking bum who had grasped his leg.

Noah: This isn't a party, Izzy! This is dangerous! We shouldn't be here! We have to go back to the plane right now!

Izzy: Oh Noah, you never want to have any fun.

Noah: Because what you view "fun" as is life-risking stunts and situations! Ugh, this doesn't even feel like Total Drama anymore! When this season started, I never would have thought it would be like this now!

Izzy: What do you mean?

Noah: Look at us, Izz! We're arguing in an alley way in Las Vegas!

Izzy looked sad.

Izzy: No, I think I know what the real reason is.

Noah: Oh really? And what may I ask, is that?

Izzy: You just don't love me!

Noah: Oh don't be ridiculous Izzy, I just-

Izzy: You don't love me, and you never did!

She ran past him and out onto the sidewalk.

Noah: Izzy wait!

He tried to run after her, only to be tugged on again by the homeless man reaching into his pocket for money.

Noah: Would you get off of me?

Trent and Harold were running down the sidewalks, looking every which way and calling for Izzy and Noah.

Harold: Where are you guys?

Trent: They could be anywhere by now!

He then spotted Izzy running a few blocks ahead.

Trent: Hey, there's Izzy!

Harold: Let's go!

She turned and ran into a building.

Trent: Ah, does she know that's a bar?

Harold: She didn't really look like she was even paying any attention to where she was going.

Noah: Izzy!

They heard Noah's call, and saw him dash across the street and into the bar as well.

Trent: Uh-oh, I've got a bad feeling about this.

_To Be Continued…_


	20. Episode 20

Here is episode 20, part 2 of the final seven's Las Vegas adventure. Enjoy!

I do not own Total Drama.

Episode 20: Waking Up In Vegas- Pt. 2

Gwen and Bridgette sat on the plane, still waiting for the others to return.

Gwen: What's taking them so long?

Bridgette: It's alright Gwen, Trent knows what he's doing.

Gwen: I know, but I just wish that everyone could have stayed here. Las Vegas is a pretty dangerous place if you ask me.

Bridgette: Well it's not my favorite place to be either, but this is what we get for making it to the final seven. Don't you want to try and win at this point?

Gwen: Well yeah, I guess, after all of this crap.

Bridgette: They'll be back soon enough… I hope.

Meanwhile, Noah had run into a bar after Izzy.

Noah: Izzy, we have to go back to the plane right now!

Izzy: Get away!

Noah: Izzy, you don't know what you're doing!

Izzy wasn't paying attention to him, she was too upset. She grabbed a beer bottle and began drinking it.

CC:

Noah: The funny thing was, no one asked if we were old enough to be in a bar.

End.

Noah: Stop drinking that right now!

Izzy: No!

Noah tried to grab the bottle from Izzy, but to no avail. Outside, Trent and Harold had run up to the bar and were trying to go in when a police officer stepped in front of them.

Police Officer: You two gentleman don't look like you're old enough to go in here.

Trent: We know, we're not going in to drink.

Harold: Our friends are in there!

Police Officer: Ha, nice try! Why don't you two go home before you get into trouble?

Trent: Why don't you go in there and see for yourself?

Police Officer: Oh no, you're not fooling me. Get outta here.

Trent angrily walked away, with Harold following.

Harold: What are we going to do now?

Trent: Hang on, I have a plan. Follow my lead.

CC:

Trent: Was this a good and well thought out plan? No, but I needed to think fast.

End.

Trent: Hey, they're giving out free donuts over there!

The police officer excitedly ran away from the entrance to the bar.

Trent: Now!

He ran into the bar with Harold right behind him.

Police Officer: Hey, wait a minute!

He saw Trent and Harold run into the bar.

Police Officer: Get back here, delinquents!

Harold: Oh no, the cop is onto us!

Trent looked around the large bar frantically.

Trent: Noah! Izzy! Where are you guys?

Police Officer: There you are! Get back here right now!

Harold: Ah!

Trent: Run!

The two of them ran through the bar with the police officer in hot pursuit.

Trent: Quick, the back entrance!

He and Harold darted out the back door. They ran into an alleyway, where a pickup truck was parked.

Trent: In the truck!

Harold: What about the keys?

Trent hopped in the driver's seat and saw the keys sitting on the dashboard.

Trent: What do you know?

Harold hopped in the passenger seat.

Harold: Drive!

Trent backed up the pickup truck and took off out of the alley. The police officer, now angrier than ever, jumped in his squad car and took off after them.

Police Officer: I'm gonna need backup!

Other police cars came out onto the street with him, all flashing their lights and sirens at Trent and Harold in the pickup truck.

Harold: Ah! We're doomed!

Trent: Hang on!

He skidded around a street corner and went through a red light, the police cars blazing after them.

Trent: Oh crap, we're in so much trouble!

Harold: Just keep driving!

Back on the plane, Gwen had turned on the TV. The news was on, and a live street chase was being shown.

Gwen: Huh, great, a huge chase. This place really is no good, I hope the others come back soon.

Bridgette: Yeah, I can't believe this is happening.

Gwen: Wait a minute…

She noticed who the two figures in the pickup truck were.

Gwen: Oh my God…

Duncan was still dealing cards at the casino. Chris and Chef walked in.

Chris: Hey Duncan! How's it going, dude?

Chef: You're dealing? You don't work here.

Duncan: Would you be quiet-

Chris: Yeah Duncan, Chef's right. You're supposed to be gambling for the challenge, not dealing!

Everyone else in the casino turned at Chris's loud voice, and looked at Duncan.

Employee: Hey, you're only a teenager! You don't work here!

Duncan: Aw crap!

The men at the card table realized that some of their money was missing, and saw that Duncan's pockets were stuffed with cash.

Man: Hey! You're stealing our money!

Duncan: Oh come on, it's the holiday season!

Employee: Get him!

Duncan: Gotta run!

He got up from the table and ran from the casino.

Chris: Quick Duncan, it's too late now! You can't hide with us!

Duncan: Then where the hell do you want me to go? This is your fault, McLean!

Chris: Go to the plane, there's a helicopter next to it. It'll take you to Playa de Losers, then they'll never catch you!

Duncan: Thanks for everything! I'm outta here!

He ran off down the sidewalk, leaving Chris and Chef to get run over by an angry mob of employees and gamblers.

Meanwhile, Noah and Izzy had both become accidentally drunk. They wandered into a fancy hotel, and went into an empty room without anyone noticing.

Izzy: Noah, you… you… ugh.

She flopped down on the large bed and fell asleep.

Noah: Eh, goodnight… or whatever.

He too fell asleep on the bed.

Just then, a pickup truck came crashing through the hotel. It drove through the wall to their room, and out the other side, but Harold was left dangling through the gaping hole.

Trent: Ah!

Trent lost control and the truck fell down an escalator and into the lobby, crashing to a stop at a large fountain. Police officers swarmed in. Trent lay unconscious against the truck's airbag.

Police Officer: Ugh, this foolish kid!

In the room, Noah woke up, not knowing where he was. It appeared to be a hotel room of some sort, but it was trashed. There was a giant whole in the wall, with Harold hanging through it, clearly unconscious. Izzy was lying asleep next to him.

Noah: What the hell happened?

Just then the Total Drama Jumbo Jet came crashing through overhead, destroying part of the hotel.

Chris: Get in, get in!

Noah grabbed Izzy and climbed onto the plane.

Chris: Harold!

Harold shot up, looking around.

Harold: What happened? Trent?

Chris: Get in the plane, now!

Harold obeyed and jumped in the plane quickly.

Chris: Gun it, Chef!

The plane took off, soaring high into the night sky, above the city of Las Vegas.

Chris: Woo, that was a complete and total disaster!

Gwen and Bridgette were tending to an unconscious Trent, who they had managed to rescue from the cops just in time.

Gwen: I can't believe that you came up with a challenge as ridiculous and dangerous as this!

Chris: Really, you can't?

Gwen: Oh right, I guess I should come to expect that from you, you-

(Many swears followed)

Chris: Um, I just-

Gwen: Shut it! I'm leaving this stupid show once and for all!

Chris: Sheesh, why can't we just have a normal voting ceremony and-

Gwen: Nothing about this show is normal! You are a complete psychopath, and Trent and the others could have been arrested, or even killed! But you don't care, no, as long as you get your damn ratings!

The other contestants stared in shock at how angry Gwen was.

Chris: Ah, okay, here's your parachute.

Gwen angrily swiped the parachute from his hand. Trent had woken up.

Trent: Wait, Gwen! Don't go!

Gwen: I have to! Goodbye Trent, I love you. And please be careful, all of you!

She then jumped from the plane. Chris closed the door.

Trent: Where's Duncan?

Chris: It's a long story. He's out, nevertheless.

The final five contestants looked at each other.

Chris: Looks like it's just the five of you then!

Trent: That was one crazy night.

Harold: Ugh, you can say that again.

Noah looked over at Izzy, who was still half asleep.

Noah: You all want to explain to me what exactly happened tonight?

Chris: Ha ha! That was awesome! Quite dangerous, but awesomely entertaining! Don't worry though, next time will be mellowed down once more, in a nice and normal challenge. Well, as normal as a challenge of Total Drama can be! See you next time, as the final five battle it out, right here on Total Drama Finish!


	21. Episode 21

Alright, here is episode 21. As we are really close to the end now, I would just like to once again thank all of you who are fans of my story.

And I still don't own Total Drama.

Episode 21: Adventures in the Outback

The final five contestants sat in the first class compartment of the plane.

Harold: It's pretty awesome that no one has won invincibility while we've been traveling on the plane.

Noah: How's that?

Harold: Because we get to sleep and hang out in first class!

Bridgette: Well, as much as I like first class, I think today is just going to be another "normal" challenge.

Trent: Good. I don't want to think about Las Vegas ever again.

Noah: I'll second that. How did I even get drunk?

Izzy was sitting over on the couch by herself.

Trent: I'm sure it had something to do with Izzy.

Harold: Yeah, we were looking for you guys in the bar but the cops were after us.

Bridgette: What happened before you went into the bar?

Noah: Ugh, she dragged me into some alley, there was a homeless guy, and I think she flipped out because I wanted to go back to the plane. She started crying and saying that I didn't love her.

Harold: You guys have got to stop fighting if you want your relationship to work.

Noah: Gee, thanks for the tip, Confucius.

Chris: Morning travelers! Ready to go to Australia?

All contestants: NO!

Chris: Great! We'll be landing in five!

Once Chef had landed the plane, the five contestants got out. Izzy was standing away from the others, clearly still upset at Noah.

Chris: Okay, I'm sure you're all familiar with the emu race. Oh wait, none of you did it last season!

Noah: Alright, let's just get this over with.

Chris: So, you all have to ride on these emus up to the Blue Mountains. Specifically, the great Hanging Rock. Once you arrive up there, we'll begin the sheep shearing challenge. Move travelers, move!

Trent and Bridgette managed to get on their emus with ease. Izzy tackled hers and jumped on its back. Harold repeatedly got kicked in the face when he tried to mount his, and Noah was struggling as well.

Noah: Stupid emu!

Trent: Come on dude, you're falling behind!

He and Bridgette were getting closer to the mountains, while Izzy and Harold trailed behind. Finally Noah got on his emu and took off after them.

After three hours, Trent reached the top.

Chris: Finally, we have a winner of the first part of the challenge!

Trent: Gee, thanks.

Bridgette followed, then Izzy, Harold, and finally Noah.

Chris: Great, you're all here! Since Trent arrived first, he gets the electric shearer. The rest of you, get these crappy garden clippers.

Chef passed them each their tools.

Chris: Trent, why don't you dive first?

Trent: Ah, alright.

He went over to the edge of the cliff and strapped the bungee cord to his ankle.

Trent: Here goes nothing.

He dove off, reached the bottom and shot back up. When he landed back at the top, he had two sheep in his arms.

Harold: Nice, dude!

Trent clipped both sheep, but did not see any sort of victory logo on it.

Trent: Crap.

Bridgette was next.

Bridgette: Oh great.

Harold: Be careful. Don't think about the cord snapping!

Bridgette: Not helping, Harold!

She took a deep breath, then dove off of the cliff. She managed to catch a sheep.

Izzy: Come on, hurry up!

Izzy rudely grabbed the harness from Bridgette and dove off.

Bridgette: Ugh, what's her problem?

Noah: If she's mad at me, which clearly she is, she shouldn't take it out on everyone else.

Izzy had failed to grab a sheep, and came shooting back up to the top crying out many different swears.

Trent: Alrighty then.

Harold: My turn!

He put on the bungee harness and dove off.

Bridgette: Oh wait, my sheep!

She began to clip the wool off of the sheep, but there was nothing.

Bridgette: Ugh!

Harold had came back up and sheared his sheep, but there was nothing on his either.

Harold: Aw man!

Chris: Noah, your go.

Noah: This is ridiculous, there are about a hundred more sheep down there. It'll take us forever to find the only one with a tattoo on it!

Chris: Just hurry up, we haven't got all day!

Noah reluctantly strapped the harness to his leg and jumped off the cliff, screaming as he fell. He managed to get a sheep in his grip, but it dropped out when she shot back up.

Noah: Crap!

Chris: Oh come on guys, find the winning sheep!

Trent rolled his eyes at Chris's foolish comment and dove off again, but didn't get a sheep this time. Bridgette sighed.

Bridgette: My turn again?

Chris: Yep!

Bridgette dove off the cliff, and managed to catch another sheep.

Bridgette: Come on, please!

She clipped away the fur, and there it was! The victory logo!

Bridgette: I did it! I found the right sheep!

Chris: Finally! Bridgette wins invincibility!

Bridgette: Yeah!

Harold: Um, guys…?

Chris: What's up?

Harold: Hate to interrupt, but I may have just angered that kangaroo over there.

The others turned to see that Harold was pointing at the same kangaroo that Duncan had fought with last season. It looked angry, and ready to charge.

Chris: Oh, okay… RUN!

He and the five contestants darted into the plane and Chef took off, leaving the kangaroo far behind.

Chris: Okay, let's agree to never go there again either!

In the elimination room, Chris held a tray with only four barfbags full of peanuts. Chef waited by the Drop of Shame door, holding a parachute for the contestant that didn't receive one.

Chris: Okay, you've all cast your votes, as tough as it was…

CC:

Bridgette: Well, I am glad that I won invincibility, but it was so hard to vote someone off. Oh well, I did what I had to.

Harold: Aw, it's been really great, making it this far, but the thing is, I'm kind of sick of it here. Not the people, they're great, but the challenges… and as if I could ever win anyway.

Izzy: Three guesses who Izzy voted for!

Noah: Well, I'll admit, it was tough. But in the end, that's just how this game goes.

Trent: All of these people are really cool. They're my friends, but I had to pick someone, and I think I may have made a good decision.

End.

Chris: Now, quite clearly, the first barfbag goes to Bridgette, today's winner!

Bridgette smiled as she accepted her barfbag.

Chris: Let's see here; Noah and Trent!

This left Harold and Izzy.

Chris: Harold, Izzy. Both of you actually got two votes each. That means we need to have a tiebreaker!

Izzy: Ugh, but I voted for Noah!

Noah: What? Even though you've been nasty lately, I didn't vote for you!

Harold: So you voted for me?

Noah: Well, I, it was just that, you know…

Harold: Don't worry buddy, I understand. I actually voted for myself.

Chris: Yes yes, Harold voted for himself, Noah voted for Harold, Izzy voted for Noah, Bridgette voted for Izzy, and Trent voted for Izzy! Happy now? That's why we need a tiebreaker!

Harold: What if I just choose to go?

Chris: Oh right, you did vote for yourself. Well, if that's what you want, dude.

Harold: I'm afraid I do, Chris. Farewell friends, it is time for me to depart.

Trent: But dude, why'd you want to leave after making it this far?

Harold: Because Trent, I'm just done. I played my fair part in the competition. Plus I really want to see Leshawna, because I haven't seen her in what seems like forever!

Bridgette smiled.

Bridgette: Well, whatever you want. Take care!

Trent: Bye dude.

Noah: See you later.

He then looked at Izzy.

Noah: Aren't you going to thank him for letting you stay?

Izzy: Huh, whatever. Izzy would have totally taken him down anyway.

Harold: Oh, okay then.

Bridgette: Just ignore her, Harold.

Harold: Bye guys!

Chris: Alright, you said goodbye, so just leave already!

Harold took the parachute from Chef and Chris shoved him out of the plane and slammed the door shut. The others could hear Harold's screams fading away.

Chris: What surprises lay ahead for our final four contestants? Find out next time, on Total Drama Finish!


	22. Episode 22

Episode 22, enjoy! It's almost time for the finale!

And I do not own Total Drama.

Episode 22: Ready, Steady, Serengeti! 

The plane was on its way to the Serengeti, Africa. It was time for the last four contestants to compete against each other in another brutal challenge, and it would be one of the final challenges in Total Drama history.

Chris: Alright travelers, are you ready?

No one replied.

Chris: Great! In Africa, each of you will be trying to tranquilize a lion.

The contestants groaned.

CC:

Bridgette: Final four? This is great, because I've lasted longer than twenty other contestants. I think I can win this, but I have to stay focused, no matter how tough these last few challenges are.

Izzy: I'm ready to win! I will beat that liar Noah, and he'll be left with nothing! Some of you probably think I'm overreacting, but oh no, Izzy is not!

Noah: Alright, here we go. I might as well get it over with, and if I win it'll be worth it. Honestly though, I'm still upset about Izzy. But I suppose if she's going to get mad at me all of the time, things just really aren't going to work out.

Trent: This is it. Man, I never actually expected to make it this far. But if I win, it'll be awesome, because I'm going to use some of the money to spend time with Gwen. I'll be able to buy her stuff.

End.

Chef crash-landed the plane on the plains of the Serengeti.

Chris: Okay brave travelers, here we are! Your first task is to collect plums while everyone else is kicking soccer balls at you. Izzy, why don't you be the first to have at it?

Izzy stepped up to the starting line. Bridgette, Noah, and Trent got ready to kick the soccer balls.

Chris: Game on!

Izzy ran across the plain, dodging and leaping over the soccer balls as they flew at her. She grabbed a load of plums and ran back.

Chris: Nicely done, Izzy! Next up is Trent!

Trent ran through and collected plums, followed by Bridgette, and finally by Noah, who Izzy kicked ten soccer balls at.

Izzy: Take that!

Chris: Take it easy, sheesh! Okay, now you will use the plums and these cricket bats to try and break open those gourds over there.

The four contestants began hitting their plums. Izzy was swinging her bat furiously and shooting plums across the plain, but they kept missing the gourd. Trent hit his gourd with five direct shots and it broke open, revealing his safari hunting gear.

Trent: Awesome!

Chris: Nicely played, Trent. That's six tranquilizer balls for you.

Bridgette was struggling.

Bridgette: I can't hit these stupid plums straight!

Chris: Yeah, sorry about that. I never said it was going to be easy!

Noah wasn't getting anywhere either.

Noah: Ugh, this is ridiculous.

Trent: Dude, try aiming the bat-

Izzy: Hey! Chris! Noah is cheating!

Noah: What are you talking about?

Chris: Yeah, what are you talking about?

Izzy: He's letting Trent help him!

Noah rolled his eyes.

Chris: Yeah, okay, whatever.

CC:

Chris: Yep, I'm in the confessional. You know, I always knew Izzy was nuts, but now, she's just full-on out of this world crazy insane!

End.

Chris: To make this easier and so that we can start the hunt already, I'll just give you three each four tranquilizer balls. That way, Trent still gets two more than all of you as a reward for actually completing the challenge. Now, why don't you go hunting? Remember, you're looking for lions!

Trent and Noah walked off to the right.

Bridgette: Hey guys, wait- ah!

She was cut off when Izzy attacked her and started biting her leg.

Bridgette: What are you doing? Get off! Help me!

Izzy: Izzy shall have her revenge!

Bridgette: What the hell are you talking about? I never did anything to you, ever! I thought we were friends! But now all of a sudden because you got mad at Noah, you've turned into a complete and deranged lunatic!

Izzy just scowled at her and then ran off.

CC:

Bridgette: Ugh, I really don't blame Gwen for quitting.

End.

Trent and Noah hid behind some bushes along a lake. They spotted a lion taking a drink from it. They nodded at each other and raised their slingshots, ready to fire.

Izzy: AHHHH!

Izzy had come swinging down from a tree and landed on top of them.

Noah: Ah! Get off of me!

The lion heard them fighting behind the bushes, and roared loudly. It then charged at them.

Izzy: I'll never let you win, Noah!

Noah: Izzy, stop, please! I love you!

Izzy: What did you just say?

Trent managed to squirm out from underneath the lion and ready his slingshot. He fired and the lion was hit; it toppled over, unconscious. Trent sighed with relief. He then noticed that Izzy wasn't attacking Noah anymore.

Noah: Izzy, I said that I love you! Okay, I really do! Don't just assume that I don't because I complain about this crappy show! It has nothing to do with you!

Izzy got off of him and stood up, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

Izzy: Oh Noah, I-I-

She then burst into tears, running over to Noah and hugging him tightly.

Izzy: I'm so sorry! I went insane!

Noah: Ah, Izzy, it's alright, don't, ah, worry about it. Everything's fine now.

Chris ran over.

Chris: Okay okay, Trent wins! Now let's go, right now!

Trent: Why, what's the rush-

He then saw a pack of lions racing across the plain towards them.

Chris: RUN!

They all screamed and hopped into the plane.

Chef: Man, why is it that whenever we leave someplace we've got to rush 'cause there's someone chasing after us?

Chris: What can I say, Chef? I guess we just cause trouble wherever we go! Now, Trent is safe. That means that Bridgette, Izzy, or Noah is leaving. Go and cast your votes.

Once the four contestants had cast their votes, Chris got three barfbags ready to hand out.

Chris: Okay, here you go Trent! Welcome to the final three!

Trent: Awesome!

Chris: And let's see here… Bridgette!

Izzy hugged Noah.

Chris: I'm gonna go ahead and read the votes aloud, just for fun!

He picked up the passports.

Chris: A vote for Noah, cast by Noah.

Izzy: You voted for yourself?

Noah just shrugged.

Noah: Yeah, well, you know. Who else was I going to vote for?

Chris: And a vote for Izzy here, cast by Izzy.

Noah: You voted for yourself too?

Izzy: Well, it's the least I can do. I did kinda go off the deep end.

Chris: Another vote for Izzy, cast by Trent. And the final vote, by Bridgette, is for…Izzy, yet again.

Izzy stood up.

Izzy: Okay, sorry about everything guys! Really, I am!

She was looking at Bridgette, clearly feeling bad about biting her leg.

Bridgette: Um, well, I forgive you.

Izzy: Thanks, Bridge! Bye Trent, good luck!

She then turned to Noah.

Izzy: Goodbye Noah!

Noah: Wait, it's not goodbye.

Izzy: Why not?

Noah: Because I'm going with you.

Izzy: Really?

Noah: Yeah, why not? I, you know… want to be with you.

Chris: Ha! Who thought we'd ever see the day when Noah showed emotions? He's dropping out of the final three for her! Wow!

Izzy: Well Noah, I guess this really proves that you love me.

Noah: Because Izzy, I do.

They kissed, and Chef handed them each a parachute.

Noah: See you, Trent, Bridgette.

He then grabbed Izzy's hand and they jumped from the plane together.

Trent: See you!

Bridgette: Goodbye!

The two of them then looked at each other, suddenly realizing that they were the only two left.

Trent: Whoa, so this is it.

Bridgette: I guess so.

Chris: Well there you have it folks, Trent and Bridgette, our final two! Who will win the five million dollars? Tune in next time to see the exciting two-part Christmas celebration and finale of Total Drama Finish!


	23. Episode 23

Here it is, episode 23, part one of the exciting finale! I hope you'll enjoy it!

And I still don't own Total Drama.

Episode 23: The Big Total Drama Holiday Party and Finale- Pt. 1

It was the day before Christmas. The eliminated contestants at Playa de Losers were hanging up decorations all around the resort, preparing for the big Christmas party they would be having when Trent and Bridgette got back and the winner was announced.

Cody: Alright, hold it steady.

Tyler and Geoff were putting up the large Christmas tree while Cody supervised.

Cody: There we go, perfect!

Tyler and Geoff propped the tree into place. It stood tall above everyone at the center of the resort.

Geoff: Looks good. I hope Bridge likes it.

Tyler: I'm sure she will, dude.

Lindsay then ran over and threw herself into his arms.

Lindsay: Oh Tyler, it looks amazing!

Geoff was sad, because Bridgette wasn't there with him.

Cody: Don't worry, she'll be back soon.

Geoff: Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll get the ornaments!

As Geoff ran off, Sierra ran up to Cody.

Sierra: Oh Cody, you're doing such a great job supervising all of the decorations!

Cody: Thanks, Sierra. How's the food coming along?

Sierra: It's all under control. DJ is preparing most of it with me, and we've got Harold and Leshawna helping as well. This is gonna be such a fun party!

She kissed Cody, then ran back into the kitchen.

Owen: Hey, can I come in now?

Sierra stuck her head out of the kitchen door.

Sierra: I said no, Owen!

Owen: Aw come on, I'll only eat a little!

Noah had joined him.

Noah: Give it a rest buddy, you'll get food soon enough.

Owen: Aw, but I want it now, Noah!

Owen had been very grateful that Noah didn't want to date Izzy because of hurting his feelings, and had told Noah, just as Trent had predicted, that he was happy for him.

Just then, Izzy came running over.

Izzy: Hi Noah!

She then glanced at Owen.

Izzy: Oh, hey there, Owen.

Owen: Oh, ah, hi Izz.

Meanwhile, Justin and Eva were sitting around moping, and not helping with any of the party preparations. Justin still had his body cast on.

Justin: Ugh, even if I was able to move, I still wouldn't help any of these losers! Look at what they did to me!

Eva: What they did to you? They left me in the middle of New York! I was unfairly eliminated, and that bastard Chris McLean knows it!

Heather: Why don't you both just stick it? No one likes either of you!

Alejandro: Calm yourself my love, we don't want to start any fights.

Heather: But Alejandro, they're jerks!

Justin: Huh, and you're not?

Heather: Shut it!

Alejandro: Heather, it's Christmas Eve! We need to just relax and enjoy ourselves. And I just may have a present for you…

Heather: Oh, and I _might _have a present for you too…

They started to kiss, much to Justin and Eva's disgust.

Eva: Get a room, losers!

In the kitchen, Sierra and DJ were scrambling around trying to prepare the food.

Sierra: DJ, did you cook the pasta sauce? DJ?

DJ: What? Oh yeah, yeah! It's on the counter over there!

Harold came running in.

Harold: Hey DJ, we got more tomatoes.

Leshawna came in after him, carrying bags of chips.

Leshawna: Where do you want these?

Sierra: Oh Leshawna, thank goodness, you have the chips! Put them over on the table and start separating the different kinds into bowls, please!

Outside, Duncan was setting up the Christmas lights.

Geoff: Hey dude, you need a hand?

Duncan: Yeah, grab the other end of this cord, and plug it in over there.

Gwen was watching.

Gwen: You sure you don't need me to do anything?

Duncan: Don't worry Gwen, we've got this.

Geoff plugged in the cord, but only some of the lights on the string lit up.

Duncan: Ugh, what the hell is wrong with these damn things now?

Geoff: Maybe we should plug it in to another outlet.

Duncan: Where are the extension cords?

As they scrambled around with the lights, Lindsay, Beth, Katie and Sadie were hanging other decorations.

Beth: Hey Linds, hang some mistletoe over there for you and Tyler!

Katie: Oh my gosh, that would be so great!

Sadie: Do it, Lindsay!

Lindsay: Okay!

She eagerly ran over to a hook and hung mistletoe.

Lindsay: Oh Tyler…

Courtney was eyeing the tree and helping hang ornaments on it.

Courtney: I think it's a little lopsided.

Cody: Ugh, Courtney, it's fine. I checked it like three times already!

Courtney: Well I suggest you check it again! We don't want it tipping over!

Then of course, there was Ezekiel. He didn't know where or how he could help.

Ezekiel: Hey guys, sup? You want me to hang some ornaments?

Courtney: No, we already have enough people here. Go play somewhere else.

Ezekiel, disappointed, moved on to Duncan and Geoff.

Ezekiel: Hey peeps, need any help?

Duncan: No Zeke, beat it! We're having enough trouble as it is!

Ezekiel: Oh, okay then.

He sadly moved on, into the kitchen.

Ezekiel: What's up y'all? Zeke is in the house… ah, I mean kitchen!

Sierra: Out of here Zeke, can't you see we're very busy?

Ezekiel: I just thought that I could-

DJ: Outta the way, dude! I gotta use the stove!

Ezekiel: Oh, sorry. I guess I'll just go now.

He sadly walked out of the kitchen.

Owen: Aw, what's wrong, dude?

Ezekiel: No one will let me help!

Noah: Huh, I wonder why?

Owen: Oh Noah, be nice! The guy is just trying to be helpful!

Ezekiel: Wait a minute, I think I know what I can help with!

Owen: What?

Ezekiel: Santa might just be going to our houses tonight. But I can go find Santa, and tell him to come _here _tonight instead!

Noah: Ah, yeah, good luck with that.

Ezekiel: Hey thanks, eh! I'll be back soon!

He excitedly ran off.

Owen: Yes! Santa's coming tonight!

Noah just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, all the way out in Hawaii, the Total Drama Jumbo Jet had landed.

Chris: Here we are!

Bridgette: Hawaii again?

Trent: Where are all the others? Home for Christmas?

Chris: Actually no. They're all at Playa de Losers waiting for you.

Chef: I think they're throwing a party.

Chris: Ha, right on! Anyway, Chef and I are going to fly there now.

Trent: Okay, what about our challenge?

Chris: Oh yeah, it's just a race all the way to Playa de Losers. See ya!

He and Chef hopped in the plane and flew off, leaving Trent and Bridgette on the beach, shocked.

Trent: What?

Bridgette: Oh no! What are we supposed to do now? We'll never make it back for Christmas!

Trent: Wait, I have a plan!

Bridgette: Okay, well spill it!

Trent: We just simply catch a flight back to Canada. How hard can it be?

Bridgette: Well Trent, it's a good plan, but there's just one problem.

Trent: What's that?

Bridgette: Do you _see _an airport around here?

Trent: Aw crap!

Back at Playa de Losers, everyone was still scrambling around when Chris and Chef arrived.

Chris: Hello, ex-contestants!

Geoff: Where's Bridge and Trent?

Chris: Oh yeah, well they're completing their final challenge.

Gwen: Which is what, exactly?

Chris: Racing from Hawaii to here.

All of the others looked at each other, shocked.

Courtney: What? They'll never make it back in time, if at all!

Chris: Hey, this is the last challenge in Total Drama history. I wanted it be really tough, you know?

Gwen: You're insane!

Chris: Yeah, I know! Ha ha! Will Trent and Bridgette make it back in time for Christmas? Probably not, but if you still want to see for yourself, tune in next time for the exciting conclusion of, Total Drama Finish!


	24. Episode 24

Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for; the exciting conclusion of Total Drama Finish! I hope you all enjoy! I will admit though that the ending is a little cheesy, being that it has that kind of typical "Christmas special" ending. But, it's a still a Total Drama Christmas, nevertheless!

And no, I do not and never will own Total Drama.

Episode 24: The Big Total Drama Holiday Party and Finale- Pt. 2

Trent and Bridgette wandered around the beach of Hawaii, anxious and not knowing what to do next.

Bridgette: Oh no, we'll be trapped here forever!

Trent: Huh, I know. My one Christmas wish right now is that we could just get back to the others safely.

He then noticed something sitting by the edge of the water, that he didn't think had been there before.

Trent: Bridgette, look!

Bridgette turned around and saw what he was pointing at.

Bridgette: Chris's helicopter! It was here the whole time?

Trent: I don't know, I guess so.

Bridgette: Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!

She eagerly jumped in and Trent hopped into the pilot's seat.

Trent: Okay, now how do you fly this thing?

Bridgette: Uh, I don't know. Try that!

She pointed to a large green button.

Trent: Ah, I don't know-

Bridgette: Just push it!

Trent pushed it and sure enough, they took off into the air.

Bridgette: Yeah!

Trent: Nice! Now let's get outta here!

Meanwhile, back at Playa de Losers, the others were in a panic.

Geoff: But it's Christmas Eve! Bridgette has to be back! And Trent too!

Gwen: What am I going to do without him?

Chris: Alright, just settle down. Now where's the food? I'm starving!

Sierra angrily lunged at him and tackled him to the ground.

Sierra: You will not touch even ONE morsel until Trent and Bridgette are back here safely! Do you understand me?

Chris: Yes, yes! Okay!

Chef: Why don't we just go back and pick them up?

Chris: Yes! Excellent idea Chef! Let's roll!

But as they were about to get in the plane, it fell apart.

Chef: Ooh, that ain't good.

Duncan: What the hell happened to it?

Chris: Well you see the thing is, after we rebuilt it, it wasn't as strong as it was before.

Noah: Huh, and that wasn't strong to begin with.

Chris: Exactly! Good thing this didn't happen at some point when we were flying, huh?

The former contestants groaned.

Chris: Alright, no need to panic, we'll take the helicopter.

Chef: Ah, where is the helicopter?

Chris: What do you mean where is it? I thought you knew!

Chef: No, I thought you knew!

Chris: Oh, well this is just perfect, isn't it?

Chef: You blaming me?

Chris: Well I'm not blaming myself!

Chef: Oh that's it you arrogant son of a-

Lindsay: No, stop!

Everyone turned to Lindsay.

Lindsay: Christmas isn't about fighting, it's about good things, and fun!

Leshawna: Nicely said, girl!

Chris and Chef backed away from each other.

Chris: Okay, well, I suppose I _may _have overreacted there for a second.

Chef: Ah, yeah, me too. Sorry about that.

Chris: Yeah, sorry.

Harold: But what about Trent and Bridgette?

Meanwhile, Trent and Bridgette were flying the helicopter across the ocean.

Trent: Ha, Playa de Losers, here we come!

Bridgette: Yes, this is so awesome- what was that?

A sputtering noise was heard from the helicopter.

Trent: Oh no, I think it's the engine!

It then started spiraling down towards the water.

Trent and Bridgette: Ahhh!

They landed with a splash in the ocean. They struggled to the top and kept their heads above the water.

Trent: What now?

Bridgette: Look, a surfboard!

For some reason, a lone surfboard was floating in the water.

Trent: But how are we going to-?

Bridgette: Come on Trent, hop on! I didn't come all this way for nothing!

Trent reluctantly stood on the board behind Bridgette.

Bridgette: Hang on!

Trent: Whoa!

He clung to Bridgette as they rode over a huge wave.

Bridgette: Woo!

Back at Playa de Losers, things were becoming a mess.

Courtney: Cody, are all of the decorations in place?

Cody: Yep, everything's good and ready!

Behind him, the large Christmas tree toppled over, crushing Geoff underneath.

Geoff: Ah!

Courtney: I told you it was lopsided!

Cody: But I checked like ten times, I swear!

Lindsay and Tyler came over, their hands red and swollen.

Courtney: Ah! What happened to you two?

Lindsay: I don't know!

Tyler: I think that mistletoe was actually poison ivy or something!

Courtney: Oh great, just great!

Duncan ran over to join her.

Duncan: Hey babe, I finally got the lights set up.

Courtney turned and saw all of the lights shining, until one popped and the line of lights exploded into flames.

Duncan: Crap!

Cody: I'll grab the fire extinguisher!

Sierra had come out of the kitchen.

Sierra: We need gravy, I don't have any gravy!

DJ came running out after her.

DJ: We need more tomatoes too!

Sierra: DJ, did you take the chicken out of the oven?

DJ: Oh crap!

He ran back into the now smoking kitchen.

Sierra: The chicken is ruined!

Duncan and Cody were struggling to put out the fire from the lights, and Geoff was still crushed under the giant tree.

Owen: Aw man, the party is ruined! Santa will never come now!

Noah: I don't know why I didn't see this coming.

Courtney: Great, just great! Christmas is ruined!

While they continued to deal with the disasters at the resort, Trent and Bridgette had finally reached land. The sky was darkening.

Bridgette: Yes, we made it!

Trent: Yeah, but it's getting late. Where are we?

He then spotted a sign that read: "Ontario, twenty miles".

Trent: Ontario is twenty miles from here!

Bridgette: Oh no, now we'll never get there!

Just then, something that appeared to be a sleigh, soared down from the sky and landed next to them. There were deer of some sort pulling it in the front.

Trent: What the-?

Santa: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!

The large man waved to them from the sled.

Bridgette: What?

Trent: But what, how-?

Ezekiel: Hey guys!

Trent and Bridgette: Zeke?

Ezekiel popped out from the large bag of presents.

Ezekiel: I went all the way to the North Pole and got Santa!

Trent and Bridgette were still staring in disbelief.

Santa: Well don't just stand there you two, get in!

Trent and Bridgette, still shocked, jumped in the back of the sleigh with Ezekiel, and they took off into the air.

At Playa de Losers, the others were sitting around, exhausted.

Duncan: Well, the fire's gone.

He tossed the empty extinguisher on the ground.

DJ: Ugh, so is the food.

Geoff had finally crawled out from underneath the tree.

Geoff: And the tree.

Sierra: Oh Cody, what went wrong?

Noah: Ah, how about everything?

Cody: It's okay Sierra, we did our best. I guess we just weren't supposed to have a good Christmas this year.

Just then, when they thought all hope was lost, a large sleigh came flying out of the sky and landed in front of them. Out of it came Trent, Bridgette, and Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Hey homies! I told you I'd find Santa, eh!

Chris and Chef stood next to the others, in disbelief.

Chris: But that's impossible!

Gwen and Geoff ran up to give hugs to Trent and Bridgette.

Geoff: Oh Bridge, I missed you so much!

Bridgette: Oh, I missed you too!

Gwen: I'm so glad you're safe!

Trent: Me too, and I'm glad I'm here with you.

Santa then got out of the sleigh.

Santa: Well don't mind me, I'll just leave a few gifts and be on my way- 

Ezekiel: No Santa, stay! We're having a party, eh!

Courtney: Well actually, the party's off.

Trent: Huh?

Bridgette: What do you mean?

Noah: Look around.

They then noticed that the tree was tipped over, the lights were burnt to crisps, and there was nothing on the long food table.

Santa: Oh no, it seems as though Christmas is ruined for you guys!

Harold: You couldn't be more right, Santa.

Santa then laughed.

Santa: Oh Harold, I was only joking! Christmas isn't ruined!

Sierra: It isn't?

Santa: Of course not! So you don't have a tree, lights, or food! So what? You have each other, and that's what Christmas is really about!

The former contestants lightened up a little bit.

Santa: And before I go, I'd like to give each of you a little something. Harold, come here.

Harold went up to him, and was handed a new game system.

Harold: Sweet! Thanks, Santa!

Santa: And let's see here, a new football for Tyler, some lip-gloss for Lindsay, and a camera for Beth.

They took their presents and thanked Santa.

Santa: And how about some clothes for Heather, and some cologne for Alejandro.

Heather: I love it!

Alejandro: Thank you, mi amigo!

Santa: New matching outfits for Katie and Sadie!

Katie and Sadie: Eeeeee! Thanks Santa!

Santa: An all-you-can-eat buffet for Owen, and a Swiss army knife for Izzy.

Owen: Thank you, Santa! I love it!

Santa: How about a pair of sunglasses for Geoff, new boots for Gwen, a new shirt for Leshawna, a cookbook for DJ, and a laptop for Sierra!

They all excitedly thanked Santa for their gifts.

Sierra: A laptop? Yay!

Santa: And I still have some more; a brand new calculator for Cody, a new mirror for Justin, and even a free subscription to Anger Management Monthly for Eva!

Eva: Gee, thanks, I guess.

Santa: You're quite welcome! Also, I may have things for our most strong non-believers here.

He turned to Courtney, Duncan, and Noah.

Santa: New lawyers for Courtney, a new set of headphones for Duncan, and a new book for Noah.

All three of them couldn't help but smile, and thanked Santa.

Duncan: These are pretty sweet!

Santa: Then we have our brave final two. I have a new guitar for Trent, and a new surfboard for Bridgette.

Trent: Cool, thanks.

Bridgette: This is awesome, thank you!

Santa then turned to Ezekiel.

Santa: And for you, Ezekiel, a wishing star.

He pulled a glowing star out of his pocket and handed it to Ezekiel.

Santa: You can use it every year at Christmas to make one important wish come true.

Ezekiel: Wow, eh! Really?

Santa: Why yes, of course. You deserve it. After all, you did save Christmas for your friends here.

Ezekiel: I guess I did! Thanks, eh!

Santa: You're quite welcome! Now, I must be off!

Harold: Wait, who won?

Trent and Bridgette looked at each other.

Trent: I think we both did.

Bridgette: I would agree.

Chris: Yeah, and there never really was any five million dollars anyway! I figured the winner would just lose it again, so had this empty case ready! Ha ha ha!

He and Chef began to laugh.

Chris: Hey, and where's our presents?

Santa: Oh, of course, I almost forgot.

He then shoved them into the pool, which froze over with ice.

Santa: Merry Christmas!

The former contestants cheered as Santa took off. They had all received great gifts, and they were all happy to be together.

Trent: Well, I guess this turned out to be a great Christmas after all.

Gwen: It sure did.

Geoff: And the best finale to Total Drama!

Bridgette: I couldn't agree more!

Trent and Gwen were together, Bridgette and Geoff were, Noah and Izzy, Duncan and Courtney, Lindsay and Tyler, Cody and Sierra, Heather and Alejandro, and even Leshawna and Harold. They all cheered and walked inside the resort, leaving Chris and Chef frozen in the pool.

THE END

**Once again, thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed my story in its entirety. I may write another Total Drama fanfic soon, so be on the lookout. Thank you all once more, and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
